


Love Lesson: Learned

by orphan_account



Series: Preservation1 [3]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he Love Lesson 9 One shot series. All one shots are based off the Love Lesson 9 AU / I would highly recommend reading the fic first, but you don't have to. Each chapter is a new experience shared by Elsa and Anna as their relationship progresses. Rated M for language, smut, and all the good things</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Summer

**In Summer**

**A/N: Ooooh the feels! Yup, it's happening! And you didn't think I'd deprive you of the wedding night, did you? That's right: smuuuuuuuuuuuut…**

**Links to pictures of Elsa's attire as well as Anna's dress and accessories are in my bio, if you'd like.**

**And as you know from LL9, I'm a big fan of interjecting music. Below is the title of Anna's "bride enters" song on u-toob, and I highly recommend keeping it queued, and then playing it on repeat as you read when you see this symbol: }{**

**River Flows in You - Cello & Piano Orchestral Version ft. Yiruma**

* * *

_Is it possible to spontaneously combust from feeling too hot?_ Elsa was as red as a tomato, contrasted starkly by the white suit she was wearing. It was elegant, perfectly tailored to her slender form. An ice blue (her favorite colour) vest covered a silk ivory coloured blouse under the blazer style jacket. Her pleated pants were accented by a pair of ice blue heels that matched the vest. Her hair was tamed with her favorite style of braid, the champagne strands pouring down her left shoulder, bedazzled with randomly placed Swarovski crystal tipped hairpins.

Why was she dressed this way? Because it was her wedding day.

Pre-wedding jitters had wracked the poor woman's body since three in the morning; she wanted everything to be perfect for Anna today. The younger woman had been so looking forward to this for the last several months, it was agony to wait.

"Elsa?" Olaf knocked on her bedroom door, looking rather spiffy himself. He was, of course, her best man, and one of his duties was to make sure she arrived at the altar in one piece.

"Y-yeah? I'm alright…I'm almost ready to go. Wait, is it time already Olaf?" She sounded panicked; Olaf just smiled and opened the door.

"It will be, soon. I just wanted to make sure you weren't getting cold feet." He chortled and raised an eyebrow as he watched her toss a Gravol pill in her mouth. "Are you…feeling okay?"

She felt like she might collapse and melt into a puddle of disquieted goop. "I'm fine…" She rasped, taking a drink of water and adjusting her vest for the umpteenth time.

"Oh relaaaax! You went through what, two rehearsals? It'll be fine, Snowflake." He smiled at her and gave her a once over stare. "You look…you're breathtaking, Elsa. I don't know if I've ever seen you so beautiful."

She stopped her fidgeting and turned to face him, his eyes were red-rimmed and his lips were pressed together. She let out a breath and smiled, walking over to him. "Olaf…thank you." She wrapped her arms around him and gave a little squeeze.

"Shall we? If you can manage to cross the street..." He held out his arm, she took it, and the two made their way to the front door.

It was only fitting that the wedding would be held at Vigeland Park; it was a small party, consisting only of Anna's family, which included about six members she had yet to meet, Olaf's family, Marshmallow, Kristoff, and of course the minister. Finding one to perform a same-sex marriage was not difficult at all in Norway, Kai had arranged it himself.

* * *

"Mom! For-for goodness sake, would you _please_ just stop fussing?!" Anna finished touching up her eyeliner and looked to her mother, who was pacing the room and biting her nails.

"How aren't you nervous? Weddings always make me nervous…why, I threw up before I married your father! How aren't you throwing up?" Anna just blinked at her mother and almost burst out laughing. _You're so ridiculous._

"I'm excited! I'm marrying Elsa in less than an hour, and…it just feels right, mom. I don't feel nervous at all."

"And you're _sure_ you're okay with this? I still feel like the school council practically held a gun to your heads for this."

"So does Elsa," she rolled her eyes. "But yes, I'm sure. _Very_ sure. I love her, mom. You know that." Gerda nodded and glided across the room to position herself behind Anna; her hair just needed a little bit of an adjustment…

"Mom! Knock it off!" Gerda jumped back, huffing and turning on her heel to pace some more. "Should I wear gloss? No…I have to kiss her, best not put anything on…" She puckered and popped her lips, even pinched them a little to give them some extra color. _I bet she's a nervous wreck right now…my poor Kjæreste._

There was a knock at the door. "Ladies?" Kai called. "The limo is here!" _Now_ the butterflies were going. Anna looked at herself in the mirror and grinned, turning to stand. Gerda was overtaken; her eyes welled up as she gazed at her daughter. The dress was truly breathtaking; minimalist, but so perfectly _Anna_. It fit her like a second skin, and accentuated all the right parts. _Elsa is going to absolutely die when she sees you,_ Gerda thought.

* * *

There was a gazebo set up in a remote corner of the park, quiet and private. An aisle comprised of delicate stanchions, and a long red carpet spread with a wooden altar at its end. A few rows of chairs waited, the guests were all standing, smiling at the gorgeous groom as she walked past them. Elsa drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly as she and Olaf took their positions. The DJ, a cousin of Anna's, waited for the signal to play the song for the bride's entrance; it was River Flows in You, by Yiruma. He managed to find a particularly beautiful copy for them, and was eager to see how well it matched Anna's debut.

Gerda gave him the thumbs up, and he smiled as he pressed play on his deck setup.

}{

Everyone stood again and turned their heads to the opposite end of the red promenade. Kai was the first to surface, and within seconds Anna came into view. Elsa felt her heart launch upward into her throat; her feisty, brave, beautiful redhead looked…magnificent. Ethereal. She literally glowed in the sunlight. It was as if the Gods decided it was the perfect moment to cast an extra golden light over her; even the dusting of freckles on her shoulder seemed illuminated.

Elsa could all but stop her jaw from slacking. The dress was phenomenally striking on her darling's form. It was a sleek silk dress, color matched with the ivory of her own blouse. Her hair was tempered into an elaborate plait and bun combination that exposed her delicate neck. The straps hugged Anna's neck perfectly, featuring her gorgeous neckline which was decorated with a simple crystal pendant hanging from a white gold chain. The bodice gathered tastefully at Anna's breast, and a delicate cluster of gems adorned her midsection, right along the belt line.

Elsa couldn't tell if it was the music, the breath-taking sight, or the nerves, but she felt like she was floating. Anna's eyes met hers almost with perfect timing to a dramatic lift in the song, and she felt her smile widen almost to her ears. Suddenly there was no one else there; just the two of them. As Anna made her way across the carpet, the closer she came, the calmer Elsa found herself feeling. The worst part –the wait- was over. The shock of the idea initially being suggested, the weeks of uncertainty that turned into months all faded away with each step Anna took. All remnants of doubt within Elsa disappeared with the closing distance between them, and then…she was standing in front of her, smiling, eyes shimmering, holding her wife-to-be's hypnotic gaze.

The minister began as the music faded.

"Family and friends, we welcome you today to witness the union of Elsa Frostad, and Anna Nyland. With their marriage ceremony today, Elsa and Anna ask you to share in their future. Marriage is a promise, made in the hearts of two people who love each other…" Anna could not help smiling, and it was infectious. It took every fiber of every muscle within Elsa's body to resist lunging forward and whisking her away to the trees to do…who knows _what_ with her.

"Who gives their blessings to this union?" Olaf, Kai, and Gerda all stood and in unison answered the minister's question.

"We do."

"If anyone present can show just cause as to why this couple may not be legally joined together, you should now declare it, or hereafter hold your peace." Even the birds and the wind had no objection.

"Elsa and Anna, I charge and require of you both, as before a bar of justice, and in the presence of these witnesses, that if either of you know of any legal or moral impediment to this marriage, you do now reveal the same." Both women looked to the minister and shook their heads, smiling.

"Elsa, do you take Anna to be your wife? Will you love, honour, and cherish her, in sickness and in health, in poverty and wealth, and do you promise to stay true to her as long as you both shall live?"

Elsa smiled as she looked to the minister. "I do."

"Anna, do you also take Elsa to be your wife? Will you love, honour, and cherish her, in sickness and in health, poverty and wealth and do you promise to stay true to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Anna replied firmly, her eyes never left Elsa's.

"Elsa and Anna, may you pledge to each other to be loving friends and partners in marriage. To talk and to listen, to trust and appreciate one another; to respect and cherish each other's uniqueness, and to support, comfort, and strengthen each other through life's joys and sorrows. May you promise to share hopes, thoughts, and dreams as you build your lives together. May your lives be ever intertwined, your love keeping you together. May you build a home that is compassionate to all, full of respect and honour for others and each other. May your home be forever filled with peace, happiness, and love."

Kristoff stood from his seat and approached Elsa from the rear, holding a small pillow in his enormous hands; the rings tied with a bow to the pillow.

"The ring is a symbol of unity into which your two lives are now joined in an unbroken circle; in which, wherever you go, you will return to one another." The minister smiled at Kristoff, and he administered each ring to its appropriate bearer.

"I, Elsa Frostad, take you Anna Nyland, to be my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forth, to love, honour, and cherish, to comfort and respect, in sorrow or in joy, in hardship or in plenty, so long as we both shall live." With surprisingly steady hands, she took Anna's left hand and gently slid the platinum band up her finger. Anna repeated the same vow, and with equally as stable hands, slipped Elsa's matching ring onto her finger.

Elsa bit her lip. The kiss was next. Her chest was on fire, and it migrated up to her lips.

"And now, you have made your vows, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving your rings, I pronounce that you are wife, and wife! Elsa, you may kiss your bride!"

Without hesitation, Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's shoulders, her heels giving her enough height to be able to simply kiss her without the usual effort. Elsa slid her arms around Anna's waist and tilted her head, meeting her lips softly. The kiss was exquisite; velvet perfection. Neither one wanted it to end, but when the cacophony of applause filled the air they were reminded of their audience. Elsa smiled against Anna's lips, and the two took each other's hand, lifting them victoriously before stepping down and walking across the carpet. Family members sprung up from their seats, some had cameras, and a professional photographer hired by the Nylands was busy snapping picture after picture of the couple. They walked out to a clearing, and waited for everyone to join them for congratulatory hugs and praise.

* * *

The reception was being held at Kai and Gerda's. The small house was packed with jovial bodies, dancing and eating and drinking to their hearts content. Elsa was sitting at the kitchen table with Gerda, partaking in some of her delicious hot chocolate, Gerda regaling Elsa with the story of her and Kai's wedding.

"You _actually_ threw up? I took Gravol before Olaf and I left." Elsa chuckled. "It was silly, though. This wasn't nearly as hard as I thought it would be; especially after I saw Anna…"

"Oh, she was just…stunning isn't even the right word. I don't think there is a word." Gerda wiped at her eyes, Elsa just smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Before today she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen…and after today, I don't have any words to describe what she is now."

"The _English_ teacher can't find a word?" Anna barged in, giggling as she took a seat on Elsa's lap. She pressed a kiss to her wife's cheek, and rubbed her back happily. "I can't think of a word to describe you, either. You're just…magnificent in that suit." Elsa blushed and gave her a quick peck, Anna then took hold of Elsa's mug, sipping a bit of the glorious beverage. "I'm going to miss these."

"You can always come and visit, you know." Gerda offered. Anna was to move in with Elsa permanently this week. Gunnar had asked Olaf to move in a couple of months ago, which prompted Elsa to joke that there might be two weddings this summer.

Shortly after, the newlyweds said goodnight to all their guests and filed into Elsa's car. They held hands the entire drive home. _Home_.

Anna smirked as she got onto the elevator with Elsa.

There was nothing graceful about this time. As soon as the door slammed shut, Elsa frantically locked it while Anna licked and bit at her neck, tugging at her jacket relentlessly. Elsa turned and caught her lips before they had the chance to assault her skin again, and slipped out of the jacket. Her hands immediately reached out to Anna's cheeks, cradling her head as their lips and tongues collided desperately. Anna's hands began to unbutton the vest, then moved on to the blouse, wasting no time slipping under the fabric to caress Elsa's smooth, goose bump flooded skin.

"Mmmmf!" Elsa moaned into her mouth as her hands found two willingly erect buds, fighting against the fabric of an intricately laced bra. Anna smiled and withdrew her hands to help Elsa slide her arms out of the sleeves. Elsa grinned before scooping her new bride into her arms, much like she did their first time, and walked with her to the bedroom. _Their_ bedroom.

Anna carefully began plucking the Swarovski hair clips from Elsa's braid as she walked, gathering them in her hands to set them aside when possible. Elsa set her down on the edge of the bed, then took them from her and scattered them on top of her dresser. Impatiently, Anna stood and turned around, motioning for the blonde to unzip her dress. Elsa smirked and approached slowly, running her hands up and down Anna's sides, then her arms, and back down to rest on her hips. She leaned in and kissed the back of Anna's neck, summoning a low groan of pleasure from her redhead. Her fingertips wandered upward, finding the zipper, and slowly began to pull down.

Anna suddenly felt her sense of urgency dissipate, and she turned her head to look at Elsa's eyes, seriousness washed over hers. "I want…I want you to take your time. This is our wedding night…" She bit her lip rather seductively. Elsa swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous. Despite the fact that they had made love several times between then and now, it felt like the first time again. She was right; this was their wedding night, which meant that this was the first time they would be together as wives. Her eyes fell to Anna's lips, and she kissed her intensely, pressing her body against Anna's, locking her arms around her to pull her even closer –as close as physically possible.

All the pain, the negativity, the hardships they suffered…it was all worth it. It wasn't in vain, the efforts weren't wasted. It was all worth it, just for this moment, this feeling of completion that suddenly veiled the two women.

"I…I _love_ you, Anna." She pressed a kiss to her forehead, and held her closer. "I promise I'll be good to you."

"I love you too, Elsa…so much." She returned the embrace whole heartedly, and kissed Elsa's throat softly. "I'll be good to you, too."

After a long moment, Elsa finally moved her hands up to the back of Anna's neck, and took the fabric in her fingers, pulling the halter top upward and over Anna's head. The dress fell soundlessly to the floor, leaving barely anything left for Elsa to remove. Anna kissed her chin as her hands began undoing her suit pants, which also fell silently to the floor. Elsa closed in and lifted Anna back onto the bed effortlessly; she crawled on top of her, but was quickly repositioned in a sitting pose. Anna wrapped her legs around Elsa's waist, and lifted herself into the older woman's lap. Her hands roamed up Elsa's chest, over her shoulders, and behind to the clasp of her bra, removing it with an expertly executed pinch.

Elsa didn't hesitate to mirror the action, but had some difficulty focusing when Anna's silky lips met the rim of her earlobe. Anna bit remarkably gently, and traced the tip of her tongue along the edge. Elsa almost bucked, but her sizzling nerves did not take over for once. A light gasp escaped her mouth instead, and she smiled at the familiar feeling of Anna's breasts against hers. Anna hooked her arms under Elsa's, reaching for the platinum braid. She slowly freed it from its confines and combed her fingers through, gently raking Elsa's scalp. She smiled as she watched Elsa's eyes close in her ecstasy, and she continued massaging while looking on adoringly.

Meanwhile, Elsa's fingertips traced the line of Anna's spine, eliciting deliciously rousing sensations throughout Anna's body. The redhead moaned her name against her ear, and kissed behind the lobe, trailing the edge of her mouth down Elsa's neckline, across her shoulder and back, until finally pressing a warm, wet kiss to the junction below her jaw. Elsa turned her head and seized Anna's mouth with an eager kiss, drawing her tongue along the bottom of Anna's and swirling it over with well-practiced precision; this was one of Anna's favorite maneuvers, a familiar jolt shot straight to Anna's loins, and she felt a warmth spread throughout her lower region. "E-Elsa…" She breathed against her wife's lips.

"Mmm?" Elsa smiled against the kiss and tilted her head to improve the angle.

"I need…I need you…" She took one of Elsa's hands and guided it downward. It was no surprise to Elsa when her fingers met an immense dampness under the sheer fabric remaining between them, and she ardently began rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves she had already claimed over and over again in their previous lovemaking. Anna was enraptured by Elsa's touch; it was the most incredible feeling in the world. Hell, Elsa could merely _breathe_ on Anna's sex and it would finish her, but her fingers and tongue were the most gratifying gift that had ever been given to her.

There was something different, however, in the way that Elsa was touching her tonight. A certain, almost possessive nature seemed to have taken over, and it was absolutely thrilling. Anna took hold of Elsa's shoulders, and leaned back, spreading her legs just a little further for her wife. Elsa took advantage swiftly and buried her middle finger deep within Anna's wet core; her finger immediately began coaxing an orgasm –a first orgasm, from somewhere deep within the red haired woman. She could feel the heat building almost instantly, and her grip on Elsa's shoulder tightened.

"Hold on, love…hold on to me." Elsa soothed. Anna's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she began letting out a string of moans that intensified as Elsa's wrist continued pivoting, as her arm continued rocking back and forth. The first release had her digging her nails into Elsa's shoulders and throwing her head back with a loud cry; the pain went unnoticed and Elsa's eyes widened with delight at watching Anna come. She could _absolutely_ do this for the rest of her life.

When Anna finally recovered and lifted her head, Elsa pulled her finger out from between her legs, and slowly grazed Anna's bottom lip with her soaked finger; glossing her lips with delectable nectar. Anna smiled as Elsa leaned in to devour the coated lip, kissing her hard and deeply. Anna yelped happily as Elsa twisted and flipped her onto her back, continuing the kiss for the duration. Anna's hands rose to meet Elsa's perfect breasts; they pinched and circled, rubbing and teasing, Elsa shuddered and groaned against the kiss, finally breaking it when she couldn't take it anymore.

The panties had to _go_ , and Elsa had to go _in_. Her desire to taste Anna from the source overpowered her fiercely. She practically ripped the garment off, sending Anna into an equally as frenzied state of want. The fever-intense heat between Anna's intimate folds was met with an insatiably hungry mouth. Elsa wasted not even an iota of a second in pressing her tongue and lips against Anna's entrance. She wasn't careful, she wasn't gentle, she was ravenous and greedy, sloppy and relentless. Anna writhed and bucked, grabbed her hair, grabbed the sheets, grabbed the pillow, bit at her knuckle…she couldn't keep still as the second orgasm flooded through her body, and she flooded Elsa's mouth. _I love it when you do that…_

"Oh God…" Elsa groaned quietly as she lapped up what she could before Anna protested the distance between them. She smiled and gave the fiery curls a couple of appreciative kisses before lifting herself to shift closer to Anna. In the midst of her movement, she was tackled enthusiastically onto her back. She let out a soft laugh before being silenced by her new wife's lips yet again.

"I…Gods, Elsa…" She whispered against her lips. She was throbbing so hard she was having trouble breathing. The radiating aftershock had her thighs tingling, and a new need surfaced; the same need Elsa just had. To touch, taste, explore and pleasure her wife. She took a moment to admire Elsa's beauty. She was absolutely _radiant,_ glistening with sweat, skin glowing from arousal, lips swollen from kissing, pupils dilated from passion…

"Anna…" Elsa reached up and touched her Viking's face, brushing her cheek with her thumb.

"I love you, Elsa. I want to show you…" A playful grin spread across her lips and she lowered her head, kissing Elsa's chest first, then between her breasts, one for each plump mound, down her stomach, along each of her hip lines…

"Anna…hoh…" Elsa breathed sharply, when Anna kissed, licked, touched or even lightly brushed her hip lines it sent her to oblivion.

Anna sighed softly as Elsa's scent filled her nose, the scent she loved so much that she would crave it when deprived for too long. She tilted her head and kissed her wife's intimate mane, smiling at the pleasured whimper she heard immediately after. Her two middle fingers found their way to Elsa's opening, and without a second's delay, entered with little resistance. Plainly speaking, the blonde was beyond drenched, and Anna couldn't be more satisfied with the notion that all the things Elsa had done to her mere moments ago were responsible for her current state.

_That sound…Gods I love that sound!_ Anna smiled and pressed kisses against Elsa's hip bone as her fingers stirred, thrust, curled, wriggled inside her steadily. Elsa wanted to buck, but Anna's weight suppressed the action easily, making the pleasure she received all the more intense.

"Anna...please…your t-tongue…" Within seconds Elsa felt exactly what she needed infiltrate her outer lips, the wet warmth brushed over her clit slowly, drawing it along the length, circling, poking gently, and then Anna's mouth very carefully suckled. Combined with the penetration, Anna's tongue was bringing Elsa closer to the denouement; this orgasm was going to be of cosmic intensity. And cosmic it was, indeed; Elsa's eyes shut tight as she practically screamed aloud, she saw stars, she felt like she was flying, she felt everything, she felt nothing, she couldn't move, she couldn't hold still. "I…I l-love you, so much…" She finally uttered, shaking, voice hoarse from the loud vocalization.

Anna smiled and planted several kisses along her slick slit, causing Elsa to flinch a few times from oversensitivity.

"Come here…" Elsa reached out with both arms; Anna complied dutifully, and wrapped her limbs around her loving wife. Their legs entwined, their arms enclosed, Anna's head nuzzled into Elsa's neck, kissing any skin she could reach. Elsa let out a blissful sigh, playing with Anna's hair contentedly as they basked on their marital bed; sleep soon overtaking them.

The perfect start to a happy marriage.


	2. In Sickness

**In Sickness and in Health**

* * *

1 Medium red onion

2-3 Red chilies

4 Cans of white beans

6 Cups of low sodium vegetable broth

2 Tbsp Thyme

2 Tbsp Oregano

2 Tbsp Turmeric

Anna bit her lip as she read over the recipe, this was Gerda's infamous "cold kaboom soup".

 _Hrrrrk…_ Sniffles and trumpeting sounds echoed through the living room. Elsa had a nasty head cold, which Anna was determined to remedy.

"Do you need more tissue, love?" Anna turned her head. She grimaced as she listened to Elsa blow her nose yet again, and groan rather loudly. _Oh, you're such a baby._ Anna smiled to herself.

"I dun know, mebbe. Dis box is feeling lider." Another loud sniffle followed by a groan. Anna's heart fluttered. She was finding this whole situation to be almost unbearably adorable; her new wife, her usually proper and poised, authoritative-teacher wife, was completely knocked off her ass…with a little cold.

"Soup should be ready in a little while, want some cuddles in the meantime?" Anna gave the pot a quick stir before setting the spoon down. She heard a grumble, but couldn't tell what the answer was. She turned the burner down a little lower, and walked out to meet her patient. "Love?"

Elsa was looking up at her wife half-lidded, looking absolutely miserable with the blanket up to her chin. Anna couldn't help the quiet chuckle that escaped when Elsa pouted, but nodded to indicate the desire for her wife's company. _Such a_ _suckie_ _baby._ Elsa moved sideways to make room, and Anna immediately enveloped her in a warm hug when she settled on the cushion. She pressed a kiss to the blonde's damp forehead, and frowned as she brought her hand up to feel her forehead.

"Wow, you're burning up." Anna moved her hand to the back of Elsa's neck; it was even warmer. "I think after your first bowl of soup, you should take a cold shower." Elsa groaned in protest, but Anna's soothing hand making circles on her back disarmed her. She nodded slowly and sank her weight against Anna's side.

"I can even join you, if you want. The cold never bothered me, anyway." Anna leaned her cheek against Elsa's hair. She felt Elsa shaking with laughter, and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Seeing you naked bight make da feber worse." Elsa managed a sly grin, which quickly disappeared with another loud sneeze. Anna just continued rubbing her back and let out a little giggle. She ran her free hand over Elsa's hair as she wiped her nose.

"I love you…so much…" She wrapped her arms around Elsa again and kissed her temple. "I'll be right back." Elsa nodded and watched her redhead disappear into the kitchen. She felt her own forehead and groaned at the realization that Anna was right; she was going to need to get this temperature down.

Anna returned with a small bowl of some sort of concoction that burned the air it occupied. Elsa's eyes widened when she scent hit her nostrils, almost instantly decongesting her. "What da _hell_ is dat?" Elsa blinked as she took the bowl.

"It's mom's 'cold kaboom'. Trust me, it works." She giggled at Elsa's contorted face. "It smells awful, but it works."

Elsa scooped a spoonful and blew on it for a moment, then took a cautious sip. It tasted of onion, and spices, and- "Gaaaah!" The heat of the chilies spread across her tongue alarmingly, but she settled after a few breaths. Anna was almost howling with laughter. "It's spicy!" Elsa whined, but took another spoonful.

"It will clear you up unlike anything else, honey. Then we can take that shower." Anna leaned back against the arm of the couch, watching Elsa adoringly as she continued eating. She continually pressed the back of her hand to Elsa's forehead, monitoring her condition while she ate.

When Elsa finished, she set the bowl down on the coffee table. Anna took her hand and planted a soft kiss on the knuckles before motioning Elsa to get up. They walked to the bathroom, and Elsa sat on the toilet while Anna turned on the water. Elsa's facial expression blossomed with every piece of clothing that Anna removed, she had almost forgotten that she needed to shed her own, but it didn't take her long to catch up.

The water wasn't _too_ cold, but it was definitely cooler than she would ever have chosen to bathe in. Anna was first to step in, holding her arms out encouragingly. "It's alright, honey, I'm already in here, and it isn't…terrible." She gave her a semi-convincing smile, and Elsa took her hands to join her. They drew close together, Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa and slid her hands up and down her darling's back, placing soft, warm kisses along her shoulder and the side of her neck.

"There, we'll get that fever down in no time." She brushed Elsa's braid to the side, not wanting to get her hair wet. Elsa pressed her lips against Anna's collarbone in an enduring kiss, closing her eyes and surprisingly enjoying the feeling of the cool water cascading down her back. Anna continued rubbing her wife's back, and kissing her neck. "Feels good, right?"

"Mmm…" Was all Elsa could manage, almost in a trance at the moment. She wrapped her arms loosely around Anna's perfect waist; despite the cold water, Anna's skin was so welcomingly warm. The soup was definitely working its magic; her sinuses felt better, and she could breathe through her nose for the first time in…forever. She smiled as her favorite scent in the world wafted into her nose, cinnamon and apples. How Anna always managed to smell like that baffled her, but she couldn't get enough of it.

Anna was in a very similar daze, even though Elsa was sick she still smelled of laundry and vanilla. She felt Elsa's forehead and the back of her neck, and let out a satisfied squeal. "It's working, love!" The redhead smiled and reached over to turn the water off. Elsa let out a long breath and took the towel Anna grabbed for her.

"Wanna watch a movie? Or we could take a nap?" Anna wrapped her towel around herself and immediately took hold of Elsa's; rubbing it along her back, arms, and continuing to dry her off.

"I wouldn't mind watching a movie." Anna continued as she hung up the towel and started drying herself while Elsa dressed again.

"What would you like to see?" She breathed in through her nose. The soup seemed to have gotten rid of her cold-induced speech impediment.

"We could make it a Disney kind of evening, what do you think?"

"Can we start with Brave? I'm a big fan of feisty redheads." Elsa winked and leaned against the bathroom sink, watching Anna's naked form. She decided that she would never get tired of seeing Anna, naked or clothed, and even though their marriage was rushed circumstantially, she didn't regret it for one minute. She loved Anna, and at the time when she had to make that decision she knew she would for the rest of her life. Just a few months were enough to know, and after Anna stayed with her after everything that happened…she knew she couldn't let her go.

"Elsa?" Anna touched her arm, snapping her out of her revere. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry, yeah…" she smiled and looked up into teal eyes. "I was just thinking about how I'll never get tired of seeing you." Anna blinked and smiled softly, kissing her forehead.

"I'll never get tired of it, either. You're the most beautiful thing in the world, and you're mine. All mine." Elsa laughed and wrapped her arms around the shorter woman, kissing her neck and letting out a happy sigh. "Jokes aside…you really are the most wonderful surprise I've ever had in my life."

"Surprise?" Elsa's eyebrow rose.

"Yeah, you were definitely a surprise. I would never have thought that I would fall in love with my teacher…and marry her." She giggled and rubbed Elsa's back lovingly, causing a smile to spread across the blonde's lips.

"I see what you mean, you are the greatest thing that's ever happened to me too, surprise or not." Her fingers combed through Anna's soft auburn hair, and she felt her wife's grip tighten. "I never knew that I could fall in love like this…so…completely."

"I had always dreamed of this, I mean…ever since I knew that I was gay, I always wanted to fall in love with the perfect girl, and just be happy."

"Happy _and_ married?" Elsa pursed her lips and leaned back to look Anna in the eyes. Anna smiled widely and cupped Elsa's face in her hands.

"I wish I could kiss you right now, but yes, of course." Her expression turned serious. "You're not still worried about that, are you? I love you, and I don't regret anything, Elsa." The blonde leaned in and pressed a long kiss to Anna's forehead.

"I don't, either." She smiled against soft skin, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around Anna's midsection. "I love you so much, Anna…" The younger woman smiled and blinked rapidly to fight back tears, her hands reached around Elsa's neck and pulled gently, she kissed her wife's throat and buried her face into her chest. She would still occasionally have to gently remind Elsa that she married her happily, not _just_ to save her career, or because she felt obligated.

" _Elsa, you said you love me, right?"_

" _More than anything, Anna."_

" _Then think of it this way; say none of the horrible things happened. We date for a while, we fall in love, eventually we would probably live together, fall even deeper in love…don't you think that we would have likely gotten married in the future, anyway?"_

" _I suppose, yes…but I would have planned an elaborate proposal, gotten you the most beautiful ring, and-"_

" _Who said that_ you _would propose!? Maybe I would have…anyway, the point is, we would have most likely ended up married anyway, right?"_

_Elsa nodded._

" _Then we're just going to be ahead of the game, that's all."_

Anna smiled to herself as she recalled that conversation. The couple headed back out to the living room, and while Elsa settled back down on the couch, Anna took her bowl to serve her another.

By the time Brave was over, Elsa had fallen asleep on Anna's lap. She idly played with the platinum braid while the credits rolled, and looked down at her beloved. She couldn't help smiling as she listened to Elsa breathe slowly.

_I love you so much._

Elsa shifted and buried her face against Anna's stomach, letting out a soft hum of contentment. Anna smiled again.

_In sickness, and in health._


	3. Three Little Buggers

**Three Little Buggers**

**A/N: A funny short story from a prompt by Moonbornquill. Thanks for the inspiration! Hope I did it justice :)**

* * *

"I don't see why that would be a problem; Elsa will be home later, and maybe she'll want to play with them?" Anna bit her lip in thought. "Come to think of it, I don't know how Elsa feels about kids…might be good to know before I marry her, hey?"

"Do ye want kids?" Merida chuckled.

"I don't know, to be honest. I'd always be afraid I'd drop them or lose them."

"Well we cannae put it to the test, aye? We'll be over sooon."

Anna shook her head, smiling as she hung up the phone. She opened her messaging app and started typing to Elsa.

' _Is it okay if Merida comes over today for some gaming?'_

' _Sure. Whatcha playin?'_

' _Call of Duty, sounds like. And she needs to bring her brothers, is that alright?'_

' _All three of them?'_

' _Yeah. They shouldn't be any trouble'_

' _Okay. I'll be home around dinner time. Want me to grab pizza or something?'_

' _Pizza would be great! Hug Olaf for me, and text me when you're getting it'_

' _Will do. Love you'_

' _Love you too :)'_

* * *

"Stoppit! Calm dooown, poppets!" Merida growled at the three boys as they waited for Anna to open the door. She was immediately assaulted by three bushels of wild red hair, falling back to the floor with a loud _thump_. She giggled, though, and hugged them warmly.

"Hey guys!" Anna laughed loudly as they hugged her back.

"Boys! Couch! Nooow!" Merida bellowed, and the three shot up and ran to the sectional, sitting obediently. "Easy peazy. Help me with this."

Anna took the bag from Merida containing the Playstation 3; she walked over to the TV and started setting it up.

"Geeze Anna, how big is that thing?"

"Uh…sixty inches? I don't know, Elsa bought it." Merida blinked and tilted her head as she examined the window-sized screen.

"This is gonna be awsum!" She grinned as she sat down next to her brothers.

Merida and Anna were pwning noobs for the better part of an hour before Anna's phone went off.

"Shit…no! Fuck…"

"Just get it while ye respawn; it'll be abit."

Anna unlocked her phone and checked the text.

' _I'll be home a lot sooner than expected; Olaf had to run to the store. I need to work on some marking, but I'll just do it in the bedroom. How are you guys?'_

' _We're good! The boys are asleep on the couch, haha. Merida and I are pwning to the max!'_

' _I'll pretend to understand what that means XOX'_

' _It means we're doing really well in the game. See you soon?'_

' _Yep'_

It sounded like there was a Tourette's convention inside the apartment. Elsa stood at the door, wide eyed, keys in hand. _Aren't there children in there? What is it with redheads?_ She smiled to herself and unlocked the door. She greeted the vermilion haired vixens but went unnoticed.

"Fuck ye stupid baaastard! I'll focking tear yer head off!"

"Shit! Merida fucking aim!"

Elsa stood stunned yet again and watched for a moment before putting her purse down. _This is hilarious._ As she approached the couch, three red puffballs popped up and six enormous eyes were on her.

"Hi…kids? Boys?" Elsa nervously waved and they all waved back. They looked to each other and then to Elsa's braid, unanimously deciding it would be fun to play with. They hopped over the couch and ran for her. Panicked, Elsa turned and bolted towards the bedroom, but they managed to tackle her in the hall.

"Guys! Guys, come on! What are you-hey! What are you _doing_!?"

Hamish and Hubert took hold of the braid as Harris took off the elastic, and they began braiding it into three separate lengths; two at the side and one at the very back. Elsa blinked and just laid there, letting them play hairstylist. She didn't know what to do with kids, she's never really been around them, and she was a high school teacher; this wasn't on her resume.

The boys were snickering as they stepped back, allowing Elsa to finally sit up. She stood and walked to the main bathroom to look in the mirror. "OH, GODS!" The trio were howling with laughter as Elsa scrambled to undo the braids and put her hair up into a messy bun. "Boys." She said firmly. "That was not very n- where are you going?"

To the kitchen they ran, and began climbing the counters. Hubert somehow ended up on top of the fridge, Hamish was inside the stove, and Harris was sitting on the centre island, feet dangling over the side. Elsa's jaw dropped and she _really_ started to panic.

"Uhh…Anna? Anna? Merida? …help?" She looked toward the couch; the girls were too engrossed in their game to notice. She took in a deep breath, straightened her posture and in the firmest tone she could manage… "Boys! Come here, right now!"

They paused, and turned their heads to look at her at the-same-time. She gulped loudly and they jumped off their respective perches, then ran towards her. "Oh no…not again!" She turned and high-tailed it back down the hall, jumped up onto her bed and sat cross legged, arms over her head, eyes squeezed shut. She felt them climb up on the bed, but they didn't touch her. She opened one eye…they were sitting there, perfectly aligned, smiling sweetly.

"That…that's better." She lowered her arms and let out a breath. "I uhm…I have to do some work, okay? If you guys just…stay there, don't move or anything, you can stay, I guess?"

They all nodded in unison and smiled again.

_Fuck that's creepy. How does Merida put up with this shit?_

"Oookay…I just need to get my papers…don't move, okay?" She carefully crawled to the edge of the bed and lifted her briefcase from the floor, placing it in her lap and withdrawing some papers that she needed to read.

For a few minutes the boys were perfectly behaved; they didn't even make any noise. Elsa kept peering over her paper to make sure they were still there. They were, but finally, as she was reading, the paper suddenly smacked her face. One of the boys blew on it. She grumbled and shot them an accusatory look, but they were looking up at the ceiling, whistling innocently.

She leered for a moment then cast her gaze back down to her papers.

_SMACK_

"Who's doing that?!" She sneered. "Stop it!"

They just shrugged and waited for her to read again. She lifted the paper again, then immediately brought it down; just in time to be blown in the face by all three of them.

"GAH!" She hollered, and the three boys hopped off the bed, taking off towards the living room. Elsa ran after them, entering the room just as Anna and Merida's current match ended.

"Hey love! When did you get home?"

"I…uhh…"

"Cannae ye order sum pizza? I'll pay, if ye want."

Elsa blinked and let out a sigh. Would they even believe her if she told them?

"Sure, what kind would you guys like?" After much debating the toppings and amount of pizzas was decided. Elsa insisted on still paying, and rose to get the door after she buzzed the delivery man into the building.

The triplets snuck up behind her, and as soon as she finished paying, took the pizzas, they attacked her again. Before she could even open her mouth to protest, the three little buggers ran with the pizza boxes to the kitchen, and devoured almost every slice of _both_ large sized pizzas.

Elsa had given up.

Merida and Anna exited out of their match and turned around, looking at Elsa with raised eyebrows.

"Where's the pizza?"


	4. Honeymoon in Paradise

**Honeymoon in Paradise**

**A/N: A liiiiittle bit of smut at the end of the chapter. Nothing like Sunday smut ;)**

**Happy St. Paddy's weekend/day!**

* * *

Shortly after their wedding date was confirmed, Elsa had to come up with the next important step; where would they go for their honeymoon? She recalled how Anna wanted to see Denmark one day, and immediately thought about her aunt Rikke and uncle Knut. They lived in Skagen, a town at the northernmost tip of Denmark, and owned a beautiful seaside cottage that she was sure Anna would go crazy over.

"Hej, tante Rikke? Det er Elsa…Jeg har en masse at fortælle dig." _Hi, aunt Rikke? It's Elsa...I have a lot to tell you._

Elsa's Danish was still perfectly fluent, and she spent the better part of an hour regaling her beloved aunt with the news of her wedding. Rikke was Elsa's only aunt, and closest family member after her parents, but with everything that was going on the last time Elsa had spoken to her was before the school year started.

"Selvfølgelig! Du er velkommen, altid!" _Of course! You are welcome, always!_

"Tak så meget, Rikke. Farvehl!" _Thank you so much, Rikke. Farewell!_

Kai and Gerda were eager to hear of Elsa's decision. While Anna was out for a walk with Kristoff and Sven, she took coffee with them to share the good news.

"Skagen?! Wow, spoil spoil." Kai laughed as Gerda's jaw dropped to the floor.

"She'll be thrilled! I hear the beaches are stunning, and the water is crystal clear."

"It has been a few years, but I remember it that way. My aunt and uncle have very graciously allowed me to use their cottage for a couple of days. I still have to book the flights and rental car, but that's where I'm taking her." She smiled widely and took a sip of her coffee.

Gerda was practically bouncing on the couch with excitement, both Kai and Elsa blinked as they watched her buoyant actions.

"Gerda, remember: not a _word_ to Anna..."

* * *

Elsa smiled as she untied the scarf around Anna's head, they were parked at the Oslo airport, and the redhead's excitement flared. "I thought I heard planes! So are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Soon, I promise. Let's head in, we have to check in." Elsa grinned as she opened her door.

After submitting their bags and confirming their arrival, the newlyweds headed to the waiting lounge and sat near the large window showing the tarmac. Elsa leaned back in her seat contentedly, when Anna suddenly hopped onto her lap. The look on her face when she learned of where they were going was absolutely priceless; Elsa wished she had taken a picture.

"I can't believe you're taking me to Denmark! I'm so happy!" She kissed the tip of Elsa's nose and wrapped her arms around her neck. Elsa gave her an affectionate nuzzle and started rubbing her back. "So...what's in Aalborg?"

"A rental car." Elsa chuckled. "We're driving to our honeymoon destination, love."

Anna tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, Elsa just grinned and gave her lower back a little scratch. "Where are we driving to?"

"Skagen."

Anna's eyes widened. Unbeknownst to Elsa, as well as Anna's parents, Skagen was one of the places in Denmark she wanted to visit most. The hug she gave Elsa almost knocked the wind out of her, but she happily returned the embrace.

"I...take it you know about Skagen?" She kissed Anna's shoulder and leaned back to look up at her.

"Yes! I've wanted to go there for a long time; the pictures of the beaches, and the water, and the town...it looks so beautiful! No wonder you wanted me to pack my bikini." She winked and rubbed her hands up and down Elsa's chest.

Elsa reached up and brushed some hair out of Anna's face. "The sea looks _exactly_ like your eyes." She received a kiss for that comment, and her wife rested her head on her shoulder. Elsa continued rubbing her back, letting out a soft, happy hum.

"My aunt and uncle live there, and they're allowing us to use their cottage. It's right off the shoreline, you're going to love it."

Anna smiled and started playing with Elsa's hair, careful not to mess up the bun she styled it in. She pressed a long kiss to her temple and whispered "I can't wait".

* * *

The flight was thankfully only a little over an hour, but they still had an hour and a half drive ahead. While Anna went to the washroom, Elsa headed over to a small shop in the Aalborg airport market to purchase a bottle of akvavit for her uncle, who would no doubt want to partake at dinner. She smirked at the thought of Anna drinking this stuff; it's more potent than vodka, and tastes so much better.

"Ready!" Anna tapped Elsa's shoulder, snapping her out of her comical fantasy. They headed over to the luggage carousel, then to the car rental desk.

"You Danes are _so_ funny!" Anna was shaking with hysterical laughter in the passenger seat. Elsa raised an eyebrow and glanced at her quickly, still needing to focus on the road.

"What?"

"Why on _earth_ would your royal family name a summerhouse _"clit garden"_!?" She burst out in another fit of laughter. Elsa narrowed her eyes, but couldn't help smiling.

" _Klitgården_ , love. It's _klit – goren_." She tried her best to convince her young spouse that it wasn't nearly as funny as she thought it was, despite her own giggles.

"Elsa! Elsa...I want to see _your_ clit garden."

Elsa's eyes shot wide open and her laughing stopped.

"A-Anna-!"

"And _play_ with it..."

 _You cheeky little..._ "L-later...you will, I promise." She cleared her throat and adjusted herself in her seat, focusing _extra_ diligently on the road. By the time they arrived at aunt Rikke's, Anna's cheeks were hurting from grinning so much.

"Elsa! Det er så godt at se dig!" _Elsa! It is so good to see you!_

"You too, aunt Rikke. Kan du taler engelsk, venligst?" _Can you speak English, please?_

"Oh, of course! Where is she?" Rikke looked past Elsa's shoulder just as the magnificent red haired young woman emerged from the car. Her eyes widened and she gave Elsa a 'good job' gaze; nodding her approval as she made her way over. "You must be Anna."

"Hi! You're aunt Rikke." Anna smiled and held her hand out, but the elder woman shook her head and opened her arms.

"You're family now, Anna. Please!" She happily embraced her new aunt-in-law, and smiled as Rikke slung her arm over her shoulders. Knut stepped out the front door and exclaimed equally as excitedly.

"You made it! Elsa, come here!" He gave her a loving squeeze and looked to his wife, then Elsa's wife. "Wow, not bad, kiddo! She's lovely! Hi, I'm Knut..." Anna giggled as she shook his hand. Elsa walked back to the car to retrieve her gift for her uncle, and headed inside after the other three.

"So this is your first time to Denmark?"

"It is! And I love it so much, already! The drive here was beautiful, this town is beautiful, and I can't wait to go to the beach!"

Rikke giggled at how adorable Anna's mannerisms were. Her arms flailed, her hair bounced as she spoke; she understood why Elsa was in love, Anna was so full of life and excitement.

"After lunch, I promise we will take you. We must go for a little tour of the town, first! Then back here for dinner, and the two of you can head off to the cottage." Rikke winked and sat down at the dining table. Knut was preparing open-faced sandwiches for everyone in the kitchen. Elsa stepped in with the paper bag, and set it down in front of him.

"What's this?" He reached out and withdrew the bottle. "Aalborg akvavit! Elsa, you devil..." He grinned and hugged her thankfully. She looked toward the dining table, then back to her uncle.

"My new wife will have to partake; I'm eager to see her face when she tastes it."

Knut snorted and stashed the bottle in the freezer. "It will go beautiful with the salmon we're having for dinner. Thank you so much for buying it."

"After what you guys are doing for me? It's the least I can do."

* * *

Anna was astonished by how beautiful Skagen was; the different museums, art galleries, and houses and buildings. _Denmark is so gorgeous._ She thought as she looked over to Elsa's hand on the car seat, taking it in hers. Elsa gave her a little squeeze, then leaned against her as Knut took a corner sharply. They were on their way to the nearest beach area, and Anna was almost vibrating.

She ran out of the car and immediately tripped on the sand, landing _almost_ face first. Elsa stood there awestruck and snorted, then strode over to help her up. "Within half a minute out of the car and you're already falling." She tsked and brushed some of the sand off Anna's back.

"Heh, yeah. Guess I should tone it down a little..." She scratched the back of her neck and blushed. Elsa kissed her cheek and took her hand. Knut and Rikke weren't far behind.

"Come on, we should go change. I want to get in the water." Elsa looked out to the sea and smiled; over the course of their relationship, Anna had managed to coax Elsa out of her fear of water, and was pleased to find that Elsa was a rather good swimmer; Elsa figured that it was her Danish blood. _"Danes are fish people."_ She once remarked.

They started in the shallower portion of the beach; Elsa flipped and tossed Anna into the water multiple times. Anna tackled and tickled her under the surf, and then Elsa ran away out toward the deeper areas, Anna ardently in tow.

She chuckled and let herself go, floating on her back in the gentle waves. Anna treaded over to her side and kissed her stomach, which made it flip with delight. Elsa repositioned herself upright to tread as well and looked up at the sky, noticing a rather dark cloud in the distance.

It was a perfect afternoon. Elsa's aunt and uncle were so hospitable, and _funny_. Gods, were they funny people. Anna was having the time of her life. Dinner was incredible; Anna was practically attached to Knut's hip while he prepared and cooked the steamed lemon pepper salmon with dill sauce. She told him of her dream of becoming a chef and owning her own restaurant; he promised to give her the recipe.

"Oookay! Here comes the fun stuff!" Knut called out from the kitchen after clearing the table. He returned to the dining room with the ice cold bottle of akvavit Elsa bought, and four small glasses speifically for the spirit. Elsa smiled as he poured Anna a glass and set it in front of her.

"Do I...do I take it like a shot?"

"No! Goodness, no, girl! This stuff is way too powerful. You sip it slowly." Anna blinked, but nodded. She raised the glass to her nose and breathed in, immediately letting out a small cough. Elsa laughed as she sipped her own easily, resting her head on her hand as she watched.

"It smells like...dill, and herbs. And...cardamom? No, caraway!" She grinned when Knut nodded and then took a small sip. She coughed again, but gave an affirmative 'mmm'. "Not bad! I can see why you don't just down it, though. Wow. Woo!"

Rikke excused herself to grab dessert while the remaining three chatted and drank. Knut was very intrigued by Norwegian food, and sat there listening intently as Anna went on about different dishes she always made with her mother.

"Krum kake sounds so good! Do you put anything in it?"

"Mmhmm! You fill it with whipped cream or custard, and fruits or jam..."

"I'll have to make some."

"She makes amazing kringle, uncle." Elsa chimed in.

"Oh? That's no easy task!"

"I made some for Elsa as a romantic offering in the beginning." She giggled and watched Elsa blush. Knut let out a loud, jolly laugh.

"And _that_ is how you knew she was a keeper, eh Elsa?"

"I hate to say this, but you guys better eat this quick and head out to the cottage; the rain is coming down pretty hard." Rikke set down four small bowls of riskrem, a Danish rice pudding dessert that tastes of almond and cream.

Anna groaned at how incredibly delicious it was, and then grimaced. She pulled a whole almond out of her mouth and raised an eyebrow. Elsa laughed and nudged Rikke.

"Oh! You got the prize!" She exclaimed and reached behind her, taking a small gift bag from a side table. "Here! You won!"

"I...thank you! Is this a tradition, or something?"

"Normally it's done around Christmas, but I guess aunt Rikke wanted you to have a taste of Danish culture." Elsa giggled and finished her pudding.

"Exactly. Enjoy, Anna."

* * *

Uncle Knut's instructions were easy to follow, and the rainfall wasn't heavy enough to deter Elsa from taking them to the cottage. Anna was pleasantly buzzed by the quick last sip of her akvavit before they headed out the door, and as soon as they were inside again, she started _literally_ clawing at Elsa playfully.

"You...are supposed to show me your _clit garden_ , wifey!" She tugged at Elsa's shirt and purred before walking further into the livingroom. Elsa locked the door and turned around, laughing loudly as she quickly peeled her wet shirt over her head. Anna immediately ran back to her and started kissing her passionately, scrambling to undo Elsa's pants as they migrated into the middle of the room.

The rain poured harder, making a soothing hiss sound against the roof while the two women undressed each other desperately. Anna moaned loudly as Elsa bit her shoulder, and gently raked her nails up the younger woman's back.

"Wait...wait, hold on...I have to...I'll be right back." Anna regretfully backed away and looked down toward the hallway. "Where's the bathroom?"

"First door on the right." Elsa panted, watching her as though she were escaped prey running away. Naked, and running away. She turned to the sofa and took off the cushions, opening the foldaway bed. She quickly reached over to the gas fireplace and turned it on then stood to listen to the rain. Before long, she felt Anna's arms wrap around her from behind, pulling her into a deliciously warm embrace.

Anna's lips brushed along Elsa's shoulder, then planted a kiss at the base of her neck. Elsa whimpered softly and reached behind herself, sliding her hands up Anna's sides and down toward her hips. When Anna nipped at her shoulder she gripped her hips and let out another, louder whimper.

She felt Anna's lips trail downward, peppering kisses down the length of her spine, and then Anna was kneeling, kissing Elsa's lower back.

"Anna..." She whispered, then yelped when her wife playfully nipped a porcelain buttcheek. She smiled and turned her head to look down at her, but Anna just gently tugged on her thighs, wanting her to kneel down as well.

"No no, with your back to me..." Anna cooed. Elsa complied, and as she settled Anna's hands trailed along her waistline, across her hip bones, and down between her legs.

"Oh Gods, Anna..."

Her wife took hold of her outer lips with one hand, opening her carefully with her fingers, and began stroking her slowly with two fingers of the other. If Elsa had still been standing she would have collapsed from the intensity of the feeling. The effect was obvious, and audible.

"You're soaked, Elsa..." Anna breathed against her neck and bit again. Tipsy Anna was a nippy Anna, and Elsa _loved_ it. She reached behind her head and combed her fingers through Anna's hair as she coated her fingers with Elsa's wetness, each stroke sending a more powerful current of pleasure rippling through the blonde's body. Elsa's body began to move; rising and falling with and against Anna's rubbing. Her thighs began to feel numb, but she didn't care, her core was throbbing and that was all that mattered.

Anna craned her neck and licked Elsa's bottom lip, asking for a kiss that Elsa submitted to deeply. As her tongue rolled with Elsa's, she began sliding her two fingers inside at a cruelly slow pace, causing Elsa to whimper long and loudly into her mouth. The display of abandon from her wife made Anna's head spin, and she felt herself catching up with Elsa's level of moisture.

Elsa was swelling, sopping, clenching and moaning louder and louder with each thrust of her wife's hand. One final firm push upward summoned a wave of heat over Elsa's entire body, and she bent forward with her release. Anna followed, continuing to wriggle her deeply immersed fingers. Elsa shook, cried out, and came again from the ride. Anna cried out with her, unbelievably stimulated by the reaction.

After Elsa regained her breath, she pointed to the couch bed, and all she could utter was "now."

The rain began to pour even harder, almost mimicking the intensity of Anna's need. She wasted no time in laying down and spreading her legs for Elsa to do whatever she wanted. The younger woman was completely exposed, visibly ready, and Elsa was eager to ravage her.

She crawled on top of her redhead and leaned in for a passionate kissed that turned into something almost carnal. Anna's hands frantically messed into her hair, massaged her scalp and grasped her shoulders while Elsa's tongue conquered her own. She couldn't moan, she couldn't even breathe. The sensations had her seeing stars and pulsing between her legs.

Elsa moved her leg inbetween Anna's, and pressed her thigh to her wife's sex. Anna found purchase against the smooth skin, rocking her hips to rub herself against the taught muscle. Elsa simply could not hold back the cry of satisfaction when she felt Anna's wetness coat her.

"Fuck...Anna..." Elsa shifted to the side and as if they were thinking on the same wavelenght, Anna lifted her thigh to accomodate Elsa's want. The blonde shifted again to press her core more into Anna's hip, the friction immediately gave her relief from the newly developed ache below. They writhed with each other, kissed each other hard enough to bruise, Anna tugged Elsa's hair, Elsa pinched Anna's nipple, broke from the kiss and took the plump pink bud into her mouth, suckling hard enough to cause the perfect amount of pain that made Anna buck _hard_ into Elsa's thigh.

They sang together ecstatically and stiffened momentarily, then their bodies loosened and melted into one another. Elsa was panting into Anna's neck, and Anna was twitching with the aftershock. Both managed to move their hands to the other's face, and stroke the other's cheek lovingly. Elsa wore the most radiant smile as she lifted her head to look down at her love, and she whispered "I love you, Anna."

"I love you too, Elsa..."

They shared a last slow, passionate kiss before the lullaby of the rain soothed them into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **A/N2:** A special thanks to **Cattidy** for the cover image picture. Check out my bio for her links!


	5. In Good Hands

**A/N: Two prompts in one from MoonbornQuill! This one shot is a little sadder, but it has a nice ending :)**

* * *

October: the worst month for Elsa since her parents disappeared. It was the first weekend when they left, and by the third weekend she knew…they were gone. Last year she had visited their gravestones to apologize to her mother for disgracing her memory by falling for a student.

" _What would you be saying to me right now? How would you feel? I've let you down…I've…I've let you…down…" Elsa wrapped her arms around herself as she fell to her knees in front of the tall granite slabs, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I…I'm falling in love with her." She pressed the palm of her hand against her mother's stone, sobbing loudly._

This year she was bringing the student. Elsa's stomach turned at the memory as she and Anna walked silently down the path in the graveyard, it was an ironically gloomy rainy day. Anna was holding the large black umbrella over their heads with one hand; the other held Elsa's tightly. Elsa led them toward two impressive looking monuments, and reached out to touch the tops of both. She hung her head slowly and let out a breath.

"Mor…Far…" She sniffled softly and backed away, taking Anna's arm and stroking her hand along the length nervously. "This is Anna, my wife, your daughter in law."

Anna smiled sadly and nodded her head as if they were standing in front of them, wanting to ease Elsa's obvious apprehension about the situation.

"I spoke with you about her the last time I was here and…well…everything turned out in the end." Elsa hiccupped quietly through her sudden sob, bringing her hand up to her mouth and closing her eyes. Anna rubbed her back encouragingly and looked up toward the sky. The rain had softened, and Anna collapsed the umbrella to embrace her distressed wife.

"I need a minute, okay?" Elsa whispered and turned to walk away, leaving Anna alone in front of the tombstones. She walked over to a large tree, leaning against it as she rubbed her eyes, and she heard Anna start to speak.

"Hi…well, I'm Anna, as you heard."

Elsa blinked and turned her head, tilting it to better hear her redhead.

"I…I just want to say that I am extraordinarily in love with your daughter. You made such a beautiful person and I am so glad to have met her, and thankful that she fell as much in love with me as I did with her." Anna bit her lower lip and kneeled in the grass, disregarding the wet ground.

Elsa felt her stomach pleasantly flip, and a small smile formed on her lips.

"I wish you could have been at our wedding; she looked _so_ beautiful, I couldn't even begin to tell you."

Elsa felt a fresh well of tears in her eyes, touched by Anna's heartwarming speech. She gripped a branch of the tree as she leaned in further to hear more.

"I want you to know that I'm going to take good care of her, okay? So don't worry! She's in good hands, I promise…" Anna reached out and pressed both hands against each surface, right below the etchings of their names. "I would have loved to have met you, and I hope you both are as proud of her as I am."

Elsa's smile widened as she looked on fondly, her heart swelling with adulation. Anna rose and took the umbrella from the ground, tucking it under her arm before giving a little goodbye wave. She looked around for Elsa, who appeared from her hiding spot at last.

"Are you okay, kjæreste?" Anna looked worried, but that expression faded when Elsa smiled at her.

"I'm fine, just…needed a moment." Elsa wasn't sure if it would embarrass Anna to tell her that she overheard every word; she couldn't even begin to explain how it made her feel to watch and listen to Anna speak of her in such a way to her parents. Elsa knew how much Kai and Gerda seemed to adore her, but still wondered how her own parents would have felt about her love.

"I'll go wait in the car, okay? Do you want the umbrella?" Anna leaned in and kissed Elsa's cheek softly, receiving a loving nuzzle in return from the taller woman. Elsa shook her head and shifted her gaze towards the stones.

"I won't be long, I promise."

"Take as long as you need, don't worry about me." Anna smiled and headed back down the path. Elsa turned and approached the graves again.

"She's very good to me; devoted, loving…and she stayed. She never gave up. I'd like to think that you would have loved her…" She reached out to brush her fingertips over the names, and stood to leave. "I miss you…but at least…I have a family again."

* * *

"You know…back when I was still in your class, my favorite thing about it was you reading out loud to us." Anna smiled wistfully as she sat in front of their living room window, watching the rain trickle down the glass. Elsa walked up behind her and slowly wrapped her arms around Anna's waist, cradling her. She pressed a soft kiss against her neck and nuzzled the spot.

"…I used to fantasize about the two of us being together on a day like today; sitting with you while you read to me." Anna turned to look up into Elsa's dazzling eyes, smiling as Elsa leaned in to kiss her softly.

"You never told me this." She rest her forehead against Anna's, then glanced over to their bookshelves. "Why don't you pick something, and I can make it a reality?"

"Really?" Anna's eyes lit up and she practically leapt up from the windowsill. Elsa giggled softly and made her way to the chaise portion of their sectional, lying back against large, soft pillows.

Anna joined her with a slim book in hand; Elsa took it from her and smiled as she recognized it as a collection of poems about love.

"I'm hopeless, I know. But listening to you recite love poems is just…perfect, to me." Anna snuggled against Elsa's reclining form, letting out a content sigh as her head rested against Elsa's chest. She could once again smell vanilla and linen.

Elsa browsed the contents, and smiled as she made her choice.

" _I loved you first: but afterwards your love, by Christina Rossetti_

_I loved you first: but afterwards your love_

_Outsoaring mine, sang such a loftier song_

_As drowned the friendly cooings of my dove._

_Which owes the other most? My love was long,_

_And yours one moment seemed to wax more strong;_

_I loved and guessed at you, you construed me_

_And loved me for what might or might not be –_

_Nay, weights and measures do us both a wrong._

_For verily love knows not 'mine' or 'thine;'_

_With separate 'I' and 'thou' free love has done,_

_For one is both and both are one in love:_

_Rich love knows nought of 'thine that is not mine;'_

_Both have the strength and both the length thereof,_

_Both of us, of the love which makes us one"_

Anna tilted her head upward and kissed Elsa's jaw, then her lips when she turned to reciprocate. Elsa's eyes searched Anna's for a moment, and she smiled bashfully before confessing. "I heard you…when you were talking to my parents."

"Did you?" Anna blushed and lifted her hand to brush the back of her fingers against Elsa's cheek, then upward to run them along her golden braid. Elsa nodded, feeling her eyes prickle with the familiar sensation of impending tears.

"I can't…I can't tell you what it meant to me, Anna." Her lower lip quivered and she set the poetry book down to wipe at her eyes, but Anna had already beaten her to it.

"I didn't expect that." She chuckled, shifting herself to embrace Elsa warmly. "I really wish I could have met them."

"I do, too." Elsa smiled as Anna wiped another stray tear, and leaned in to kiss her redhead softly. "I love you so much; you're the most wonderful thing that could have ever happened to me."

Anna beamed and kissed her again, looking into her eyes after. "I love you too, Elsa. And I meant every word; I'm going to take good care of you."

"I will, too. For the rest of my life, Anna."

The two shared a slow, but passionate kiss before Anna picked up the book and handed it to Elsa again. They decided that this would need to become a regular occurrence, especially given that it was something Anna had always dreamed about.

A sense of serenity enveloped both women, knowing that they were each in good hands.


	6. Driving Her Crazy

**A/N: So I got a few prompts for their first fight, and this is what I came up with! Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Oh! And I've noticed that my one shots are NOT in chronological order...this one will have been before In Good Hands, if that matters to ya. :)**

**I'm still accepting prompts, guys! Don't be shy :)**

* * *

Elsa was startled by the sound of Anna bursting through the door; she looked up from her book and brought her hand up to cover a giggle as envelopes went flying.

"It's here! It's here!"

The blonde blinked and raised an eyebrow at her spry wife as a flash of red danced into the kitchen. She returned with a knife in her hand and sat across from Elsa on the couch, carefully slicing the paper.

"What's here? Oh." Elsa spotted the Kulinarsk Academi logo and immediately set her book down, now just as eager to see its contents.

"Ready?" Anna's eyes were positively blazing with excitement. Elsa nodded and folded her hands in her lap as she leaned forward attentively.

"Okay… _Dear Miss Nyland,_ I'm going to have to change that, _we would like to take the time to thank you for your application, but unfortunately will be unable to…_ " Anna stopped reading aloud, the fire in her eyes extinguished, and Elsa frowned as she reached out to touch Anna's knee.

"Well, it says I'm on the list for the spring course, but it looks like fall is full." She bit her lip and looked to Elsa, letting out a heavy sigh.

"That's good! At least they still keep you in queue." Elsa tried offering her an encouraging smile, but Anna wasn't easily consoled about this. She scooted closer and wrapped her arms around the younger woman, pressing several kisses along her forehead and cheek. "Don't worry; it's just a few months."

"But what will I do for those few months? I guess I could get a job in the meantime, maybe I'll see if Oaken wants someone in the back to bake for him."

"If you want, or if you want to just take a few months off and relax... Just focus on doing whatever makes you happy for now, and if you need anything just tell me." Elsa stroked her copper hued ponytail; the sunlight brought out the most vibrant highlights in Anna's hair during the summer, which was coming to a close soon.

The last couple of weeks were their first as wives; the move was easy, sleeping next to Anna every night and waking up with her every morning was even easier. And the honeymoon…well, it was beyond wonderful. They had just made it home last night.

Within a few days after the wedding, Elsa finally sat Anna down and told her everything regarding her inheritance. Anna was shocked; turned out Elsa was legitimately a millionaire, and so responsible with it that they wouldn't need to worry about finances for likely the rest of their lives.

" _I…wow, Elsa I had no idea."_

" _Well how could you? It's not something I share openly. Only Olaf, Rikke and Knut know just how much I'm worth, and now you do."_

" _I won't abuse it, by the way…"_

" _I know. I know you never would, but I do want to spend some of it on you."_

" _On what?"_

" _I wanted to pay for your schooling."_

" _Elsa! That's like…30,000 kroner!"_

" _That's not a problem." Elsa pursed her lips. "Really, that's not a problem."_

_Anna was stunned, mouth hanging open. Her father was going to help, maybe pay half, lawyers make a decent amount but what Elsa was proposing –and as if it was lunch money- was an absolute shock._

"At least you don't have to dish out the money, yet…" Anna scoffed and leaned her head dejectedly against Elsa's shoulder.

"Anna…I don't care about that, I care about you being happy and living your life the way you want to." She nuzzled her wife lovingly and pressed another kiss to her forehead. "Let's do something today to take your mind off it; what would you like to do?"

Anna was silent for a long moment then looked up and put her hand on Elsa's knee. "Can we go for a drive in the country?"

"Do you want to practice?"

Anna nodded, a small smile forming on her lips. Elsa kissed the tip of her nose and nodded as well.

"We can do that."

* * *

Elsa remembered a network of dirt roads just outside of Oslo that would be perfect for Anna to practice on. She used to go drifting with Olaf in the Golf on those roads after a decent rain; she missed doing that, maybe Anna would want to sometime –being the passenger, of course.

Anna squealed happily as she ran around to the driver's side; Elsa barely had her seatbelt undone when she opened the door. After adjusting the seat to accommodate her shorter legs, Anna took in a deep breath and rest her hand on the shifter. Thankfully Elsa's Golf was a dual transmission type, perfect for a learner like Anna or a…more racing type of driver, like Elsa. That was her guilty pleasure; zipping around like a speed demon in her little sports car, and drifting once upon a time.

"Okay, brake is depressed, shift to "D", and release the brake." She chanted Elsa's first lesson softly as she enacted each step. Elsa worried her bottom lip as she watched Anna's every move; it's nerve wracking to trust your vehicle to a new driver, especially when this was only the third time Anna had been behind the wheel. Behind _a_ wheel in general.

"Just…take it slow. Don't go above 50 kilometres." She unconsciously gripped the seatbelt strap across her chest, watching the speedometer like a hawk. Anna nodded and started down the road slowly, as instructed. She was doing rather well; Elsa even started to feel a little more relaxed until Anna asked her about the "manual mode" option.

"That…doesn't matter right now."

"But I want to try it! Do I just flick the shifter to the side, or?"

"Anna, don't y-" Elsa tried to protest, but it was too late, Anna had already figured out how to engage it and in her lack of experience, downshifted far too much, causing the transmission to jam. She lost control of the vehicle, and careened into a shallow ditch.

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed, her hands hurting from gripping any surface within reach. "What have you done?!"

"I-I-I don't know! What _did_ I do!? Elsa! There's smoke!"

Elsa's eyes widened in horror as she watched the grey cloud billowing upward from the hood.

"Get out! Now!"

There was a flaxen flash, and a rouge rush to the bushes. The two women huddled amongst the foliage, expecting the worst. A loud hissing and a pop echoed through the air, and Elsa winced severely.

"Anna…I specifically told you _not_ to do that! My…My car! Shit…" Elsa kicked at a rock on the ground, beginning to pace as she wracked her brain for a solution. Anna just stood there completely dumbfounded, and a sickening feeling broiled in her stomach.

_What if I ruined Elsa's car?! That's her precious baby! She'll kill me! She's already going to kill me…fuck…_

"…okay, I'll just call a tow truck, and get it to the shop, then I can go from there." Elsa blinked and snapped her eyes to Anna. "Are you okay?"

Anna just stared at her, seemingly in shock. Elsa was vibrating with anger, stress, and adrenaline. She sighed loudly and turned away, reaching for her cell phone in her pocket.

*LINE*

It took the tow truck over an hour to get to them, and the entirety of the wait as well as the ride to Elsa's dealership, was spent in silence. Elsa couldn't formulate a positive sentence to say to Anna, she was seething with anger for the first time in…forever! And it was aimed at Anna…her love, her wife…wait, was this their first fight? _Oh Gods._

Thankfully Elsa's dealership was able to take the car in immediately. After they exited the tow truck, Anna headed into the visitor's lounge while Elsa bee-lined for the mechanical service department. Within an hour, Elsa was given the keys to a loaner vehicle, a Jetta, non-turbo, non-sport… _Uggh…_

Elsa scoffed as she glanced at it through the window. There weren't that many things that Elsa found herself being picky over, but her car…she had preferences. The seats weren't even leather.

"Let's go home." It came out harsher than Elsa had intended. Anna got up from the chair without looking at her, and walked out like a dog with its tail between its legs. Elsa sighed as she watched, feeling probably just about as guilty as her young wife did. Money wasn't the issue; hell she could just buy a new car if she wanted, but Anna didn't listen to her, and that's something that anyone can find frustrating.

Another silent car ride, but once they were inside the apartment Anna turned, still looking at the floor, and finally spoke.

"I'm sorry…"

Elsa set her things down on the small side table next to the door, removing her jacket and thinking about how to respond. She _was_ beyond relieved that they were both unscathed, but at the same time…

"You should have listened to me, Anna." She sounded like a disappointed parent more than anything else. Anna winced at Elsa's tone and turned around again, walking towards the couch.

"I know…I was just…I don't know, I just felt confident."

"But I _told_ you, _not to_ shift it into manual mode! My transmission is likely very badly damaged, and who knows what the hell was smoking! I can't believe it didn't set _on fire_!" Elsa was now pacing the entryway, suddenly trying to calm herself from the surprising resurfaced anger.

Anna pressed her lips together painfully hard, but the tears could not be contained. She sniffled and wrapped her arms around herself as she sat, listening to Elsa's reprimand. Elsa had no idea what affect her words or her tone were having on her redhead; had she known, she wouldn't have allowed herself to continue, but she was basically yelling at the back of Anna's head.

"I said I was sorry, I don't know what else I can do!" Anna warbled, the upset clear in her voice. It made Elsa stop dead in her pacing, and she looked over to the couch. Anna was huddled over, shaking with sobs.

"Anna…" She whispered softly and tsked in her head. _This is stupid, she didn't know what she was doing, and it's not like the money is a problem. Go apologize to her._ "Anna, come here…" She started to cross the living room, but Anna shot up as if she had been stung by something.

"No, I…I need to be alone." She bolted towards the bedroom before Elsa could protest further; the door slammed and Elsa heard the click of the lock.

 _Shit. Well done! Okay…okay, what can I do…what to say, what to say…_ She brought her hands up to her temples and recommenced the pacing. _Speak softly to her; you were so harsh and accusatory. She's a new driver! Remember when you clipped the mailbox on your first time driving? There we go! Tell her._

"Anna?" She knocked softly on the bedroom door.

"Go away, Elsa…" A loud sniffle sounded through the door, Elsa frowned deeply and pressed her forehead against the wood.

_So this is what that feels like…_

"Anna, _I'm_ sorry. You didn't know what you were doing, and I should have just explained it better, or done something else." She felt an uncomfortable heaviness in her chest, which only worsened when there was no response from Anna.

"I don't care about the car; I care about you and your safety. I was so scared when it started smoking! I shouldn't have yelled at you like that; I was frustrated at the inconvenience of the whole situation, and I lost sight of what was important, that you, the love of my life, are safe and unharmed." Elsa's brow furrowed with worry, wondering if she was maybe being too diplomatic about this. Time to break out the mailbox story.

"Hey, you know what? When my dad took me for my first driving lesson, I destroyed the mailbox when I backed the car out of the driveway." She bit her lip, hoping that would at least get her a giggle. Nothing.

"A mailbox isn't going to _destroy_ a car, Elsa." Anna replied bitterly. Elsa frowned again and nodded.

"You're right, but I made a mistake too. I'm just trying to apologize, Anna. I was out of li-"

"No! You weren't out of line at all! In fact, I think you've been going relatively easy on me! I ruined your car, Elsa! It wasn't just a _mistake,_ I trashed it!"

"But you didn't get hurt! You didn't _roll_ us into that ditch, or collide with anything. We're fine!" Elsa laughed nervously.

"It's going to cost you a ton of money, and it could take ta long time to fix it!"

"Anna, I don't care about the money…"

"You would if you weren't a fucking millionaire." Anna spat out then winced at her own tone. Elsa let out a sigh and nodded again.

"Conventionally, yeah that's upsetting, but the fact is that money isn't a problem for us…come on, love, _please_ let me in." Elsa pressed her hand against the door. "I'm sorry."

"That's not the point. The point is that I destroyed something of yours; you have every right to be angry with me!"

"Then why am I angry at myself, hmm? I can't be angry with you anymore. I was angry at the situation, but all I want now is to hold you and kiss you..."

Anna couldn't help wanting the same thing, but she felt like she didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve Elsa's attention and affection after what she did, out of her own foolishness! Her stupidity caused this whole mess. She was admittedly relieved that Elsa seemed to calm down, but it didn't make her feel less like an idiot.

"Anna…I love you, please let me in. Let me hold you and show you that everything is okay."

She smiled when she heard the sound of Anna's footsteps approaching the door, when it opened she gazed right into Anna's red rimmed eyes and immediately smiled reassuringly.

"Come here, love…" Elsa opened her arms and took a step forward; Anna leaned into her embrace, but continued crying against her shoulder. Elsa wrapped one arm around her redhead's waist, and stroked her hair soothingly with the other. "Shh…it's okay." She pressed a kiss against copper. "You're okay, I'm okay, the car doesn't matter."

Anna's arms finally lifted and encircled Elsa's neck, pulling her a little closer. Elsa's hand slid down from Anna's hair and down her spine, then back up again in a soothing elevator motion. Anna couldn't help the small smile.

"I'm so sorry, Elsa."

"It's okay, I forgive you. And I'm sorry that I yelled at you and got upset."

"You had every right."

"Well, I'm still sorry. It's just a car. If anything had happened to you…I don't know what I would have done." She gave the shorter woman a squeeze and pressed a kiss against her temple. "You mean everything to me, Anna. The car _really_ is not important."

Anna tilted her head upward and kissed Elsa's throat softly before nuzzling against it. Elsa smiled and leaned her cheek against the top of her head, swaying slowly with her wife in an affectionate sort of dance.

That night they went to bed happy as could be, almost as if nothing had happened that day. They had gotten through their first fight, and as with every relationship there would likely be more.

Elsa didn't mind, knowing full well that as long as they loved each other, they could solve any problem, get over any fight…even if at times it would be driving her crazy.


	7. Accepted

**In part inspired by GhostofWintersPast; your _full_ on one shot is coming soon, Hon!**

**A/N: Jul means Christmas in Scandinavian languages :)**

* * *

Working for Oaken had been a pleasant distraction, even more so than Anna had anticipated. She still eagerly awaited the mail every day, hoping to see another envelope with Kulinarsk Akademi's stamp on it. Elsa had been so kind to her, truly supportive of her taking time for herself and enjoying the adult world for a change. Anna was happy to play housewife for the time being; Elsa was so appreciative of everything she did.

But Anna was itching to get the ball rolling on her future, and Kristoff would be starting his courses in business management in the spring.

It was the middle of November, and with Jul approaching Anna and Elsa were busier than ever. Elsa had so many assignments to wrap up before the almost two week long break, which she was very much looking forward to, and Anna was needed for extra shifts at the coffeehouse.

Elsa came home one day to a full mailbox; Anna had not yet been home. Among the envelopes was a familiar one, one which brought bad news before. She bit her lip and placed it at the top of the pile before locking up their box and heading up.

It was like an elephant in the room, and waiting for Anna to get home and open it was agonizing.

_What if they're pushing her back even further? She'll be so devastated… I wonder if I can see through it if I hold it up to the light?_

Elsa snatched the envelope from the tabletop and headed for the kitchen, holding it up in front of the ceiling light.

 _Damnit…_ She cursed at the inability to see any indication of what the subject matter may be. She debated texting Anna to urge her to come home sooner, but again the thought of it being yet another denial letter made her heart sink. _If you make her come home, excited, and it turns out to be bad news, she'll be heartbroken._

Elsa growled as she turned, but froze when she heard a key in the door. She immediately smiled and stood in the doorway of the kitchen, holding the envelope out as if it were a prize.

"Elsa?" Anna opened the door and looked over to her wife, blinking when she saw the expression on her face. Her gaze drifted down to the envelope, and her eyes widened. "Oh…Oh!" She dropped her bag and lunged forward, taking the letter and scrambling to open it. Elsa giggled and quickly brushed past her to close the door.

"It's been killing me, I hope it's good news this time." Elsa pursed her lips and walked up behind Anna, resting her chin on her shoulder as her redhead withdrew the document.

" _Dear Miss Nyland,_

_We are most pleased to inform you that we are able to assign you a place within our advanced culinary arts course starting March 8_ _th_ _. Please respond via mail, or by calling the number below."_

Anna squealed loudly with excitement, jumping and tossing the letter in the air as she turned to embrace Elsa in a tight squeeze. Elsa grinned and kissed Anna's cheek as she held her. "You should call your parents, love."

"I will! Just…let me enjoy _this_." Anna sighed happily as she continued to hug her wife; just a couple more months and the next step of her life's dream would begin.

The remainder of the evening Anna was calling person after person, informing them of the good news. Elsa just sat on the couch grinning, slowly nursing a tall can of Carlsberg while watching her darling repeatedly bounce on the couch cushion with excitement as she told the next person.

Once she had finally called everyone on her contact list, she pounced into Elsa's lap and lay down against her chest. Elsa set the now empty can down on the coffee table and began playing with her hair. "I'm so happy for my liten kokk." She smiled before pressing a kiss to her copper ponytail.

"I'm your little chef?" Anna smiled and reached her arms behind her, combing Elsa's hair as best as she could manage. Elsa turned her head and kissed one of Anna's palms, smiling against the skin.

"Mmhmm. Now, how are we going to celebrate?"

"How about some chocolate cake? Wanna help me?" Anna tilted her head backward in an attempt to look at her wife; it failed, but Elsa was able to kiss her forehead.

"Of course, though I don't know how much help I'll be…remember last time I tried helping you cook? There were spaghetti sauce splatters on the ceiling…"

Anna burst out laughing and nodded before hoisting herself up. "Come on, I really only need you to stand there and look pretty; I have a mix we can use."

* * *

"Pass me the cinnamon; I'm going to give this a little more flavour." Anna extended her hand as Elsa grabbed the appropriate tin, handing it to her promptly.

"Is _that_ why your chocolatey dishes always taste so good?" Elsa tilted her head as she watched Anna sprinkle.

"Since I've been doing it, yes. After reading Like Water for Chocolate, I started really looking into Mexican recipes, and they like to mix cinnamon with their chocolate a lot. Same with South American recipes."

Elsa smiled widely, feeling a little nostalgic at the mention of that book.

"Do you know what my favorite part of that book was?" Anna turned to look at Elsa, still stirring the batter.

"What?"

"I loved how her emotions went into her food; if she was sad or cried into the food it would taste awful, remember? But if she was happy and made the dish with love, it was the greatest thing anyone who ate it tasted." She bit her lip, looking a little more bashful but still holding Elsa's gaze. "I promised myself that if I ever…if we did end up together, that I would always cook with love for you."

Elsa's heart gave an extra thump, and she felt her stomach flip from joy at Anna's words. It still caught her off guard just _how much_ Anna loved her; and it made her so happy that Anna was never reserved about letting her know, and letting her know often. She couldn't help herself; she turned and walked up to Anna, immediately reaching up to cradle her face as she gave her a remarkably deep, loving kiss.

The batter was forgotten momentarily as Anna returned the passion, holding Elsa tightly about her waist. They finished and brought their foreheads together; Elsa was smiling, and her eyes were mildly glossy.

"I love you so much, Anna. And I love everything you cook. You spoil me, really…" She giggled lightly. Anna just smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I love you too…and I don't spoil you! I just try to give you everything you deserve." She kissed Elsa's chin and turned her attention back to her concoction. Elsa reached over and held the cake pan in place while Anna poured the batter in.

"Okay, should be ready in about an hour." Anna brought the bowl over to the sink to rinse while Elsa carefully placed the pan on the rack in the oven. That much, she could do.

* * *

Jul.

Elsa never knew that she could feel so full. Jul at the Nyland's meant you were expecting to eat enough food to make your stomach burst. But Gods, was it good food… Anna and Gerda spent the entire day roasting an enormous goose, preparing potatoes and herring, lingonberry sauce, meatballs, and of course…kringle. They couldn't have Elsa celebrate Jul without her kringle.

Anna headed into the living room with a cup of peppermint tea to soothe Elsa's aching belly; the blonde was splayed out across the couch, groaning. A small belch escaped her as Anna approached. Anna giggled.

"I have tea, your majesty!" She kneeled down on the floor and waited for Elsa to prop herself up.

"Thank you. I shouldn't have eaten lunch today, how could you pack all that in?" She smiled before taking the first sip. The warm liquid brought almost instant relief.

"I'm used to it. I told you our Jul dinners were crazy." Anna smiled as she reached out to brush some loose strands behind Elsa's ear. Even just in this moment, she was still the most beautiful thing Anna had ever seen.

"I just need more practice." She grinned and let out another burp. "Sorry, love."

"Better out than in, kjæreste." She giggled again. "Just warn me if it's the other end so I can run away." She giggled even harder. Elsa just narrowed her eyes at her wife.

"You married me, and you have to put up with any farts or burps I throw in your direction. It's in the fine print, you know." Elsa raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Is it?! Will someone please tell _my_ wife?" Kai chuckled as he entered the room, sitting in his usual chair. "Is Elsa _that_ bad?"

Anna snickered. "Yup, she's a stinker."

"Anna! I'm no worse than you!" Elsa defended, blushing as she took another drink of her tea. Kai's low, melodic laugh filled the air, and Anna couldn't help but join him. Elsa just rolled her eyes as they continued at her expense and settled back into the couch.

"What's so funny?" Gerda questioned as she joined them, sitting next to Elsa.

"We're just talking about Elsa's farts, no big deal mom." Anna was in a full on giggle fit now from Elsa's widening eyes.

"Oh?! She can't be worse than your father; he's practically a foghorn." Gerda chortled and looked to Elsa, hoping that helped her case.

Elsa blinked and let out a small laugh finally. "I'd rather not find out anytime soon." She set her tea down on the side table and smiled down at her wife, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"Well, shall we open gifts?" Kai chimed in, glancing over to their humble tree. Just a few presents were strewn around its base.

Anna crawled towards it. "I'll be the elf. The first one is for…mom!" She picked up the generously sized box and handed it over. A lovely new robe and slippers combination from her husband. "This one is…dad's." A new electric shaver, complete with a pampering kit. "Elsa! This one is for you." Elsa smiled as she took the small box from Anna.

It was a beautiful charm bracelet made of fine sterling silver. Three charms adorned it, a little picnic basket, a heart, and a book. Elsa quickly put it on her wrist and smiled again at Anna. "Thank you, love. It's adorable!"

"You like it? Those charms reminded me of you, and we can keep adding to it every Jul." Anna beamed as she returned to her spot on the floor in front of Elsa, opening her gift carefully. It was a rather large box, but not too heavy, and it was from Elsa. She gasped rather loudly as the frying pan was revealed, but it wasn't just a frying pan. It was a Swiss Diamond frying pan.

"Elsa…where did you…oh my God…" Anna was speechless. Swiss Diamond cookware was expensive, but considered among the best in the world; well worth it. The frying pan literally had diamonds infused in the material for better induction, and was basically a chef's dream tool.

"You like it? I did some research, and –ooof!" Elsa was cut off by an airborne mess of red hair. Anna wrapped her arms around her neck and planted several kisses over her cheek and neck.

"Thank you! Thank you! Oh, Elsa, thank you!" She was relentless with her kisses and nuzzles. Kai and Gerda just laughed at the display, and Elsa smiled as she wrapped her arms around Anna's waist.

"God Jul, min kjærlighet." Elsa pressed a kiss to her neck, and sighed happily.

* * *

**A/N2: Elsa said "Happy Christmas (they don't say "merry" in Scandinavia), my love."**

**And seriously, Swiss Diamond cookware is THE SHIT. I wish I had me some of that…I need an Elsa sugar momma.**


	8. I've Got You

**Prompt combination from Hinatawolf and Moonbornquill**

* * *

With spring came spring fairs, beer festivals and rock concerts. Anna was excited, and knowing how much Elsa loved her beer, they would no doubt be going to the Oslo Beer Festival.

For the spring break Elsa invited her aunt and uncle from Denmark to come stay for a few days, as they had done for her and Anna for their honeymoon. Aunt Rikke and Anna were looking forward to the amusement park, going on the various rides, eating cotton candy and that strange American treat called corndogs. Uncle Knut and Elsa were eager to head to the beer festival afterwards; thankfully Aunt Rikke can drive.

Their destination was TusenFryd, the most famous amusement park in Norway; home of The Speed Monster, a rollercoaster that any adrenaline junkie would love. Not Elsa…that can be left to Anna and Rikke, as far as she's concerned.

Elsa enjoyed slower rides, predictable rides. Rides that didn't go upside down or flip you side to side or spin too fast. And no, she's not getting old; she's always been this way.

By mid-afternoon, Rikke and Anna had been on the "Spinspider", "Thundercoaster", "Speed Monster" of course, "Spaceshot", and another smaller roller coaster that make both Elsa and Knut swallow. How on earth their wives were able to ride _The Speed Monster_ after how that little coaster looked was beyond them.

"Elsa, seriously, just come on _one_ ride with me! I have one in mind!"

"I'm _not_ going on a rollercoaster, Anna." Elsa huffed, glancing around the park.

"It isn't! It's…well, it's _called_ The Skycoaster, but it isn't a rollercoaster, I promise."

Elsa didn't like the sound of it. She raised an eyebrow and looked to her redhead. "It sounds awful…what is it?"

"It's like a…crazy trust exercise!" Anna beamed; her mouth wide open with an enthusiastic smile. Elsa's facial expression was the complete polar opposite; she was probably the most unamused person in this amusement park.

"What do you mean by that?" Elsa swallowed.

"Well, they strap you and me into this harness kind of thing, and we get slingshot into the air! Then we just…swing around and dangle, you know?" Anna's eyes looked hopeful, but Elsa went pale at the thought of such a ride.

"Why on earth would you want me to go on something like that?" She glanced over to Rikke and Knut sitting on a nearby bench. It looked like Rikke was trying to do the same thing to him.

"Please? It would be so much fun, and it would mean a lot to me if you came on just that ride with me…" There was a…somewhat romantic idea that Anna had planned, and she was determined to convince Elsa to come along. It was impossible for Elsa to say know whenever Anna expressed how much something meant to her; she didn't use that line often enough for it to be manipulative or anything but genuine.

"I…" She sighed softly as she looked at her redhead. "Alright, but just one! Please, just one…"

Anna threw her arms around her and squeezed tightly. "Thank you! Come on, let's go!" She grabbed her hand and gave a thumbs up to Rikke before taking off, dragging Elsa behind her.

The structure was very tall and imposing. The harness looked like it was made of the same material as a tent, but at least there were several thick straps… Elsa swallowed hard as they walked up to the attendant. Anna gave him the appropriate amount of tickets, and Elsa followed her onto the platform to be strapped in. Her stomach twisted and flipped, and her heart began to pound in her ears. Anna took her hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"I want you to experience this with me, okay? Because it's the only thing I can think of that will show you what it felt like to fall in love with you…"

That caught her attention. Elsa blinked and looked over at her, barely noticing as the attendant finished securing them. They were already being hoisted in the air, but Elsa's eyes simply couldn't leave Anna's.

"Remember when I dropped my books? When you took your hair out of the bun?"

Elsa nodded.

"When you first touched me, hugged me, and especially when we first kissed…this ride will show you how I felt through it all." Anna's smile was all Elsa needed to calm down a little. Anna took her hand again and held it. "Don't let go of my hand." She kissed Elsa's knuckles, and gave it a squeeze. Elsa nodded and looked down.

_Oh Gods…this is like…two-hundred feet! No, three-hundred! Oh Gods oh Gods…_

And then…they were released. The rush of air and the way her body reacted to the force was indescribable. All she could do was focus on the enrapturing sensation that flooded through her belly, her nerves, her head… It was absolutely exhilarating! And what made this ride even better, was Anna's words swirling through her mind. ' _… what it felt like to fall in love with you.'_

Elsa felt tears forming in her eyes. She smiled and let out a gleeful laugh along with Anna's whoops and hollers of enjoyment. Elsa closed her eyes and just let go of the fear, revelling in the feeling of each swing. _It felt like this for me, too…_

When they had finally slowed down enough and were touching the ground, Elsa's head was spinning with delight. She giggled with Anna as the attendant freed them of their restraints, and they held hands as they jogged into some nearby trees. The second they were out of sight, Elsa pulled Anna into her arms and kissed her deeply, running her fingers along the back of her neck as the kiss continued.

"I felt the same way, Anna…" She whispered against her lips in between breaths. "I love you so much; I never knew a ride could do that." She chuckled, stroking Anna's cheek.

"It was the only way I could show you…I'm glad you felt it, too." A single tear rolled down Anna's cheek. Elsa leaned in and kissed it away before pulling her closer in a tight hug. The two stood for a very long moment, holding each other, kissing each other softly.

"We should go find my aunt and uncle…" Elsa finally said, taking Anna's hand and again and turning to rejoin the rest of the world.

* * *

Now Elsa and Knut were in _their_ element, running around from tent to tent like kids in a massive candy store. Anna and Rikke bided their time as they wandered around aimlessly, finding their respective mates quite a while later. Elsa was holding bags, having bought different t-shirts and a new set of beer mugs.

"Anna! I found one that I think you'll love." The two headed towards the Hoegaarden tent, and Elsa traded a ticket for a small sample of the Belgian white ale. Anna took it from her and smelled it, giving an approving nod before sipping slowly.

"Oh, I like this. Dead on. We have to buy some of this next time we're at the store." She finished the remainder and tossed the cup into a garbage can nearby. Elsa smiled at her triumph and took Anna's hand as they headed for Elsa's favorite beer's tent; Tuborg. The Danish beer of Kings.

Anna had Tuborg with Elsa before, and didn't mind it with a meal, but she was more interested in the fruit infused ales. Elsa pointed to a stand for Fruli, another Belgian white beer with a perfectly crisp strawberry flavour. Anna exchanged a ticket and took the cup. Her eyes closed in bliss as she sipped it slowly, but was suddenly snapped out of her trance when she felt a large hand _grope_ her behind.

"Whoooo, hey there good looking! I like your legs, when do they open?" A tall dark haired man, no, douchebag was lumbering over her, and he was close…far too close for comfort.

"Back off, asshole." Anna narrowed her eyes at him, turning around and finishing her drink. He reached out and took hold of her wrist.

"Hey hey, where are you going, good looking? I just wanna chat!"

"Let go of me!" Anna practically roared at him. Elsa's head turned sharply at the sound of Anna's yell cutting through the crowd. She dropped her bags on the Tuborg counter and spun around to run in the direction she heard it coming from.

"Why are you being so rude? I just wanna tell you how gooood you look, baby!" He was swaying a little, obviously drunk. Elsa's eyes widened when she noted his hand was on Anna's wrist.

"I don't give a shit, let me _fucking_ go!"

He suddenly lurched forward, an incredibly pained expression on his face. His grip loosened, then let go of her wrist completely as he fell to his knees, grabbing his crotch. Elsa had kicked him _hard_ from behind…right between the legs.

"Elsa!" Anna cried out happily, running to her and hugging her tightly.

"Don't fucking touch my _wife_!" She spat out at him, holding her redhead protectively.

"W-w-wife?" He whimpered.

"Røvhul…" She hissed as they walked away. "Are you alright, love?" She stroked Anna's hair and kissed her temple. Anna nodded and kissed her cheek.

"My hero!" Anna giggled and kissed her cheek again. "Thanks, kjæreste."

"T'is my duty, m'lady!" Elsa comically announced, swaying a little.

"Aww! My baby's drunk!" Anna howled with laughter as they made their way back to the Tuborg tent. Elsa was incredibly thankful that the barkeep held her bags for her. "Let's go find Rikke and Knut, honey." She laughed again as Elsa nodded a little too enthusiastically.

* * *

The drive home was relatively painless; both Elsa and Knut were very well behaved when they were inebriated…well, until Elsa had Anna alone, that is…

"Come here…I need to touch you wherever _he_ touched you. How _dare_ he grope my woman!" Elsa tackled Anna exuberantly and immediately attacked her neck with kisses. Anna giggled loudly and allowed the action; slowly walking backward towards their bed.

"Shhh! Rikke and Knut are in the other room, Elsa." Anna placed a finger over Elsa's lips and looked into her eyes a little more seriously. Elsa nodded and kissed the finger, then slowed her movements down as she lifted Anna up onto the bed, crawling on top of her afterward.

"I'll be quiet…" Elsa whispered against Anna's ear, her hot breath swimming over the younger woman's skin. Anna shivered and closed her eyes, letting out a soft groan as Elsa nipped her earlobe.

"Let's hope _I_ can be…" Anna smiled and brought her hands up to Elsa's hair, weaving her fingers through the luxurious platinum.

Drunk Elsa was considerably possessive in the bedroom, and Anna _loved_ it.

* * *

**A/N: Røvhul means asshole in Norwegian.**


	9. If You Can't Take the Heat

**If You Can't Take The Heat…**

**Prompt from Ghostof WintersPast! Thanks, doll! Hopefully the bedroom things are to your liking!**

**If you guys haven't read The Sting of Summer's Winter, you really should; it's so angsty-licious! I love it.**

* * *

The spring break was just a lovely taste of how much better summer was going to be. Two full months with neither her nor Anna in school, spending every day together…what could be better? Elsa could have Anna all to herself, all day, every day if she wanted, and certainly Anna wouldn't mind that, right?

_Anna...where have you been lately? I only see you between dinner and bed, now. I've even started coming home sooner than you._

Elsa wasn't entirely sure how the courses worked at the Kulinarsk Akademi, but she couldn't figure out what was possibly keeping Anna after school so late. For almost two weeks now Anna was coming home barely before six, but Elsa was sure that her last class ended around four.

"Anna?" Elsa was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, watching Anna prepare dinner.

"Hmm?" She looked to the blonde.

"How come you've been coming home so late?" She pursed her lips. Anna smiled innocently and turned towards her, leaning against the stove.

"I've been spending some extra time after class cooking with Viveka; she's brilliant! And we're allowed to cook in the kitchen labs up until eight."

"Viveka?" Elsa tilted her head.

"Yeah, she's a friend that I've made in the class. She's so talented, Elsa. Her chicken dishes are out of this world." Anna returned her attention to the task at hand; she was making a mushroom soup with cucumber sandwiches for tonight. Most of their meals lately had been quick, convenience dinners. Not that Elsa minded, it was just…kind of out of character.

"Tell me more about her." Elsa moved toward the centre island, leaning against it with her elbows on the surface. She felt strange, and had an odd desire to know more about this other girl. Was she…jealous?

"Well, she's probably my age; she wants to work at Noma in Denmark…"

 _Good. She can go as far away from you as possible._ Elsa thought.

"…she's pretty, but not like…I don't know, movie star pretty."

Elsa's jaw clenched at that. She started chewing on her bottom lip to quell her rising resentment towards the girl. "I see."

"How was your day today?" Anna turned to grab a cutting board, heading to the fridge to grab the cucumbers.

"It was long, but good. This class is a little more troublesome than yours was; they don't pay attention as well." Elsa looked down at her nails and started picking at them, still tense from the previous subject.

"It probably doesn't help that you don't have a hot redhead who can analyze poetry." Anna winked, but Elsa wasn't looking at her. She frowned at her failed flirtation and focused on cutting. "Are you okay, honey?"

"Yeah…just tired. I'm going to go watch TV."

"Want a beer for the road?" Anna giggled. Elsa nodded and gave her a small smile before she turned to the fridge again, bringing out a can for her.

"If you need me I'll just…be out there." She popped the can open and took a drink as she turned away. Anna watched her sadly, letting out a quiet breath as she wondered what had gotten into her wife tonight.

* * *

Elsa was sitting at her desk during the lunch hour, unable to think of anything other than what Viveka looked like. Was she tall? Dark haired? Fair skinned? Was she curvy? It was eating away at her viciously, and what made it worse was the realization that it was ridiculous; Anna would never…

_Anna would never be unfaithful to you. This is stupid, you can't have these thoughts. Maybe Viveka doesn't even like her! Gods you're being so silly…_

But regardless of what she tried telling herself, it didn't _feel_ ridiculous or silly, it felt real. It felt like a problem… Elsa had never felt jealous before, and she didn't know how to cope. She didn't want to embarrass Anna, or make her angry. _They're just cooking! Cooking…involves heat, and…no! It's JUST cooking! Get a grip, Elsa!_

She was munching on her sandwich unnecessarily fast, crumbs fanning across her desk. She huffed out a frustrated breath and reached into her purse for her phone. _Anna should be on lunch break right now…probably with Viveka…STOP IT._

She opened her messaging app.

' _Hey love. Want me to pick you up today?'_

Another bite of her sandwich, chewing like a gorilla.

' _Hey! That would be great, wanna get me 5ish?'_ Anna replied almost instantly.

' _Sure. Do you want me just at the front door?'_

' _That works. How's your day going?'_

' _Better than yesterday. Thanks for the leftover sandwiches, by the way'_

' _Anytime, honey. I miss u, can't wait til 5 :)'_

Elsa smiled at the screen; she really should text Anna at lunch more often. _See how much she loves you?_ Her own subconscious was chiding her for her inanity.

' _I can't wait either. Love you'_

' _Love u too *kisses*'_

Now the sandwich wasn't being attacked, it was being savored.

* * *

_4:56_

Elsa turned off the ignition after parking in front of the academy, and got out. She walked around to the passenger side of her Golf and leaned against it, letting her hair out of its bun so that her braid sat over her shoulder. She wanted to look as appealing as possible in case Viveka would be leaving at the same time as Anna.

Sure enough…a taller dark haired woman had accompanied Anna out the main doors. She was considerably attractive, _damnit_ , and Anna was giggling with her, _goddamnit_ , and hugging her – _hugging her! Get off of her!_ Elsa was steaming; her ears literally felt as if they were smoke stacks spewing her anger through. She drew in a very deep breath through her nose and out again.

"Elsa!" Anna called from the steps, breaking free of the dark haired woman's arms and running across the pavement to her. Elsa smiled, but her eyes darted back up towards Viveka. _That's right…you watch._

"Hey love." She grinned before leaning in to kiss Anna rather passionately. Anna squeaked in surprise but didn't protest as she returned the kiss. Elsa wrapped her arms slowly around Anna and pulled her in for a hug. She looked up at Viveka, right in the eyes, and gave Anna's bum a little possessive squeeze. _Mine…not yours._

"Elsa…" Anna gasped into her neck.

Viveka's eyes stared back at Elsa's challengingly, and her eyebrow rose along with her knowing smirk. Elsa turned her head and kissed the side of Anna's neck, still fixing her gaze on Viveka.

Quite frankly Anna was stunned. Elsa had never treated her this way in public, save for the occasions where she had a little bit to drink and was a little more…handsy than usual. She couldn't deny her wife, though, and her body willfully pressed into the taller woman's. _What has gotten into you, honey?_

Elsa let out an almost muted growl as Viveka boldly began to descend the stairs, making her way towards them. A panther entering a snow leopard's territory. Elsa's nerves sizzled with apprehension, the fox in her grasp completely unaware of the standoff currently happening.

"You must be Elsa." Viveka's voice was like brandy, smooth with a pleasant after burn. Elsa extended her hand, unwilling to back down.

"Yes, Elsa. Elsa her wife." She replied through clenched teeth as Viveka took her hand, then that same hand cupped over Anna's shoulder.

"Anna, you told me she was gorgeous, but you really didn't do her justice." The dark haired woman grinned. Elsa felt like she was ready to rip her apart.

_Why are you touching her? Why are you touching Anna? My Anna. MY WIFE! Get your own!_

"Hmm?" Anna turned her head and snapped back to reality. "Oh! Uhh…well, she…yeah, she's more beautiful than words can describe." Anna chuckled nervously. Then it dawned on her as she looked between the two; their eyes were so intently focused on one another that it almost looked like they were going to tear each other apart with staring alone. It made sense; the butt-grab, the neck-kiss…

"Well…nice meeting you, Elsa." Viveka winked then looked to Anna. "See you tomorrow!"

Before Elsa could say another word, the dark haired woman departed, heading in the other direction at a fairly brisk pace. Anna was looking up at Elsa's eyes, watching them watch Viveka.

Anna raised an eyebrow and grinned to herself. _Baby…you're jealous. You're jealous of Viveka? Oh, Elsa…_

Elsa was seething the entire ride home, and Anna was enjoying every second of it. She stole several glances at her moping mate, the wheels in her head spinning. Tonight Elsa would get her prize, but she'd have to _claim_ it, first.

* * *

"You think the little woman can't tell?" Anna snickered as she backed away slowly into the living room. Elsa was watching her, preparing to follow. "If your eyes were knives, Elsa, you would have shredded her into mincemeat."

"So…you noticed." Elsa frowned.

"Of course I noticed! You grabbed my ass, kissed my neck…hell, you even _growled_ , Elsa. It was quite out of character for you." Anna leaned back against the couch. Elsa approached slowly, seeming somewhat embarrassed.

"I…Well, she was -"

"Who brought me home?" Anna cut her off. Elsa blinked and opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't.

"Elsa…who brought me home?"

"I did…"

"That's right. Who _always_ brings me home?"

"I do…" Elsa's shoulders sank and she looked like a puppy dog caught chewing on a shoe. Anna pushed herself off the couch and ran her hands up Elsa's chest slowly, bringing them around her neck.

"Who gets to sleep with me every night?" She leaned in and nipped Elsa's earlobe, bringing one of her hands up to weave her fingers through the base of Elsa's braid.

"I d-do…" Elsa whimpered.

"Exactly. So…that makes me yours, doesn't it?"

Elsa bit her lip and lowered her head, pressing her forehead to Anna's shoulder as she began massaging her scalp. A wave of heat began to surface from Elsa's belly; with every stroke of Anna's fingers a keen whirling sensation overtook her entire body.

"I'm yours, Elsa…so why don't you take me?"

Elsa's eyes snapped open. That was it. A feral need surfaced from somewhere deep within and she grabbed hold of Anna's hips, guiding her back towards the couch. Anna couldn't even make a sound; she obediently turned around when Elsa's hands requested, and bent over the back of the couch.

She whimpered softly as Elsa's body enveloped her own. Her hands scaled up from her hips, over her sides and across her abdomen to her breasts, carefully but purposefully kneading them. Anna tilted her head down to give Elsa access to the back of her neck, which the blonde took full advantage of. She surprisingly carefully took hold of a decent amount of the flesh where Anna's neck and shoulder met with her teeth, and groaned as her hands moved back down to the hem of Anna's shirt.

"Elsa… _fuck_." Anna hissed in ecstasy as Elsa brought her shirt up to her shoulders. Anna finished removing it while Elsa began trailing kisses down her spine, raking her fingernails down Anna's sides. That caused a full body shudder, and Anna had to stomp her feet a little ways apart to keep from falling over.

Elsa was relentless; her lips continued to press against her freckled skin in various parts all over her back as she lowered herself to her knees. When she reached the lower back region a broiling heat radiated between Anna's legs, and she suddenly became aware of the wetness it summoned.

"Elsa, I can't…I can't stand…" Anna's legs were shaking. Elsa grabbed the backs of her thighs firmly and urged her to turn around again.

"I want you to stay standing…just hold on to my shoulders, or the couch." Her tone was authoritative, and it was almost Anna's undoing. She _had_ after all asked Elsa to take her, and after that display in front of the school…it was pretty clear what Elsa's mindset was.

The leopard was back, but now the fox was in her den. No other predators were near, and the leopard could take her time enjoying her meal. She reached for the button on Anna's jeans, undoing it in one swift motion. She grinned as she leaned in and took the tiny zipper between her teeth, pulling it down tantalizingly slowly. Anna's eyes widened at the action, and she bit her lower lip as she stared into the vibrant glacial eyes.

Anna's hips swayed forward, offering herself to Elsa as a devotee would their God.

And thankfully, Elsa wasn't a cruel God.

She leaned in and kissed the fabric covering her most treasured delicacy, breathing in the familiar scent of her aroused wife. Elsa's mouth watered as she pulled the garment down, sending it to the floor with the jeans. Anna braced herself against the couch, making the material groan as her fingers grasped the cushion desperately.

Elsa wasted no time, her hands rose, her fingers revealed her treat, and she leaned forward to devour Anna's sweet sex hungrily. She knew that Anna's hips would buck, and as they did she swept her tongue over the sensitive skin, essentially causing it to grind. Anna cried aloud and grabbed Elsa's braid, holding on as if she were riding her.

She felt her neck strain, but not unpleasantly. Her tongue eagerly lapped and swirled over Anna's entrance before pressing against the swollen nub at the peak. Two fingers easily pushed inside, and Elsa groaned at the warmth they met.

This wasn't going to last long. Not at all.

Anna's knees buckled and she felt a sharp pang of pleasure at the bottom of her stomach. Elsa's fingers were curling inside and coaxing her body into submission. There was no doubt that Anna was hers, and would always be hers as long as she touched her, tasted her, and looked at her the way she always did. Viveka didn't stand a chance in all seven hells.

A steady drip made its way down to Elsa's wrist, followed by an abrupt spurt as Anna's sex contracted in orgasm. A low, satisfied moan escaped Elsa's throat as she savoured every drop possible.

_Mine. You are all mine. No one else's. No one else can do this to you…_

"Elsa…" Anna breathed as she slowly collapsed to the floor and into Elsa's arms. She settled into Elsa's lap and immediately kissed her deeply, marvelling in the new taste introduced.

"You don't need to worry about Viveka…I'm more into blondes, and I like how…deeply, they're _into_ me."

Elsa's eyes widened at the innuendo, and she blushed. "Can I be _into_ you again?"

"As much as you want." Anna grinned and kissed Elsa's chin. "I'm yours."


	10. She Had Her Chance

She Had Her Chance

Prompt from iwantaparrot1 / Thank you for being one of my most avid readers! You've always been supportive, and here is my gift to you :)

What is more awkward than running into your ex while you're out and about, just trying to have a normal day? Very few things, especially when your gorgeous, feisty-pants redheaded wife is in the same store with you as your ex-girlfriend.

Belle was rearranging a feature shelf when a brief glance of pale blonde passed her into the next aisle. She blinked, could it be? she thought before leaning over to look.

It was. Her old flame was browsing the selection of fiction she had just cleaned up this morning. Belle smiled to herself and straightened her outfit before slowly making her way over.

Elsa couldn't possibly have been prepared for it; she had no idea that Belle was working in this bookstore, or that she was the manager for that matter. She hadn't seen her in years, and hardly recognized her when she tapped her on the shoulder.

"Elsa?"

Realization hit her like a bus. "Belle?" Elsa blinked and immediately felt her stomach sink. Her stare was met with Belle's trademark arrogant smirk; the smirk that drew her in the first time so many years ago. The smirk that she grew to despise.

"Elsa Frostad…it's been a while." Belle's lips curved into a wider smile as she glanced over Elsa's form. "You look…different."

Elsa swallowed, starting to feel a little shaky. This was one of those moments that you hope never happens; her nerves tingled, and her stomach became queasy. "So do you."

"What have you been up to in the last few years?" Belle tilted her head and leaned sideways against the shelves.

"Uhm, well I became a teacher finally." Elsa backed away slightly, her posture was rigid and completely opposite of Belle's relaxed, laid back demeanor.

Anna…where are you…

"So you kept that up, huh? Good for you." Belle nodded, looking her over once again. "I always thought you were too gorgeous for that, Els; but now that I think about it…you would look at the front of a classroom, wouldn't you? Short skirt…half undone blouse…"

Typical. Elsa frowned. "Belle…knock that off." She warned sternly.

"Ooh! Or what, will I get detention? Come on, Els. You can't tell me that you don't miss me." She pushed herself off from the shelves and took a step closer towards the blonde who was once hers; she had cornered Elsa, who winced slightly when she felt her back pressed against the wall.

"I've never stopped thinking about you, you know…" The tone was almost serious, but Elsa just shook her head and furrowed her brows in frustration. Belle was getting dangerously close.

"Belle, that's enough. We are such old news, I can't even b-"

"And whooo are you?!" Anna suddenly appeared, bursting into the conversation and immediately planting herself at Elsa's side.

Belle blinked and regarded the obviously irritated redhead. Elsa felt almost completely relieved.

"Indeed." Belle muttered, crossing her arms as she looked to Elsa for an introduction.

Elsa attempted to speak. "This is -"

"Anna! I'm Anna. Anna: Elsa's wife. Yup, that's me, wife Anna." The feisty young woman glared daggers at Belle's chestnut eyes, challenging her.

"Wife? Wow, Elsa…" The brunette's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Anna, this is Belle…" Elsa reached over and placed her hand at Anna's lower back.

"Belle, Belle?" Anna's eyes narrowed and she felt her hands suddenly ball into fists.

A moment of silence between the three. Anna and Belle never took their eyes off each other; Elsa didn't know whether she should feel uncomfortable, or pleased with this situation. The way Anna was postured, staring…possessively. Elsa shivered and cleared her throat quietly.

"So you work in a bookstore." Anna spat.

"I'm the manager." Belle replied.

"Hmm…well you've got a great future ahead of you, don't you?" Anna's tone was laced with vehemence. Belle's eyes narrowed and her mouth opened slightly.

Anna took hold of Elsa's hand. "Well it's been…fun, but we should get going."

"Yeah, you probably should." Belle bit back. Anna bit her lip and pulled Elsa as she began walking to the end of the aisle. A highly stacked pile of books cascaded onto the floor as Anna nudged it with her hip, making quite the mess.

"Oops! Oh well, good thing you're paid to deal with that, huh?" She grinned back at a stunned Belle before she continued pulling her wide eyed blonde wife out of the store.

"Anna! That was…" Elsa was smiling at the back of her wife's head.

"We are never going in that bookstore again." Anna huffed. Elsa's smile softened and she stopped; it was her turn to pull Anna.

"That's a given. Hey, Anna…"

Her redhead blinked before turning, her expression fell slightly as she stepped closer to the taller woman.

"She was really pretty…" Anna pouted, looking down toward their feet. Elsa scoffed and shook her head.

"She is nothing compared to you; you're the most beautiful woman in the world!"

"Oh please!" Anna playfully smacked Elsa's arm. This was an argument they had consistently, but thankfully it always ended in kisses. Elsa grinned and leaned in to do such, Anna happily met her halfway.

"Sorry about the…little…jealous outburst, there." She looked up to Elsa's eyes sheepishly. "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"You didn't. In fact, I loved it. You got so…protective, and…" Elsa couldn't help but smile widely again. She leaned in and pressed her forehead against Anna's. "You always do the best job of making me feel loved."

"That made you feel loved?" Anna giggled and wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist, hugging her tightly.

"It really, really did." She reached up and began stroking Anna's braids, still smiling as she gazed into her oceanic eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Anna smiled, then looked mischievous. "You're mine, Elsa…she had her chance."


	11. A Lesson in Control

**A Lesson in Control**

**From _SEVERAL_ prompts, lol. You guys are such horndogs XD I love it. SHAMELESS SMUT. A little bit of Dom!Anna, as per requests**

**Tripower, I'm pretty sure you're going to enjoy this; feel free to draw it sometime ^.^**

* * *

Norwegian schools don't tend to have uniforms or strict dress codes, so finding a schoolgirl outfit presented itself as being a little bit of a challenge. After being married for a little over a year, Anna and Elsa had started experimenting in their…adult activities.

 _What student, or human being for that matter,_ doesn't _have a hot teacher fantasy?_

True, their story basically _was_ a hot teacher and student fantasy come true. But they had behaved so well at the time; no matter how badly Anna wanted to just…bend Elsa over her desk and take her, or have Elsa bend _her_ over and take her…or lay her down on the desk, or hell, the floor! Who cares? Against the goddamn window even, so long as she just took her.

They hadn't really discussed it before, and at the back of her mind she wondered if Elsa would think it was a little too weird, considering. But Anna just _had_ to take the chance, it was time to let loose a little.

The outfit was the complete opposite of modest: a scandalously low-cut white V-neck blouse with only four buttons (less work for her wife), worn over-top a deliciously effective black lace push-up bra, a black, mini box-pleated skirt with a 'barely there' black laced garter underneath attached to a pair of sheer black stockings, diamond patterned. Anna gave herself a simpering look in the mirror as she completed the outfit with a high ponytail.

She arranged the living room furniture to create more space, having moved their small dining table to the middle of the room, and placing a single chair behind it. She brought out the handful of candles she had purchased with her outfit, and placed them throughout the room. Elsa would be home in the next fifteen minutes.

* * *

 _I just…want to…go home…_ Elsa groaned as she looked up at the clock on her classroom wall, but when the time actually registered she grinned ear to ear. It was time to go home to Anna. Today had been a killer; three of her students somehow managed to fail the last exam and she had to speak to each one of them individually. One was crying, the other two were defiant and accusatory towards her.

' _It's your fault you made the test so hard!'_

' _Don't you dare call my parents."_

She shrugged the comments off and gathered her papers into her bag. Today was Friday, and her plan was to do absolutely _nothing_ tonight but cuddle on the couch with Anna and watch TV. She wondered how her classes were today; maybe dinner was going to be something new she learned today. It had been so exciting since she started at the Kulinarsk Akademi, Elsa was allowed to taste foods she didn't even know were considered Scandinavian cuisine! She felt spoiled, even though she was the one who spoiled Anna; she paid the whole cost of the tuition, bought Anna a new car to celebrate her acceptance, and even overhauled their kitchen with brand new cookware and utensils. She was so proud; a proud sugar mama.

She could hardly wait for Anna's graduation; then she would buy her the restaurant she and Kristoff always wanted. She deserved nothing less, after how she helped Elsa keep her dream job she wanted to repay the favor by providing Anna with hers.

She was amazed that she didn't manage to get pulled over or flashed by photo radar as she sped home. The elevator ride was damning; she swore it was going slower than usual just to piss her off today. As she walked to their door, she unclipped her up-do, allowing her usual braid to fall over her back.

She turned the key, noticed the lights were off, and cocked an eyebrow as she stepped inside.

"Anna?" She glanced around and noticed the furniture had been moved. She looked over to the table's new home and noticed a folded piece of paper tented upright. _Sit._

"Hmm…" Elsa smirked slightly and removed her shoes, and crossed the room over to the table and took her seat. She finally noticed the candles and immediately felt excited. _Sexy times? Mmm I could use sexy times._

"Mrs. Frostad?" She called again, no answer for several seconds until…

"No no… _you_ are Mrs. Frostad, I'm just Anna." A grinning, sinfully dressed redhead emerged from the bedroom hallway. Elsa almost fell over from the sight. Her eyes became sky-blue saucers, and her jaw almost hurt from its plummet.

Elsa abruptly noticed how wet she became.

"I see…and…what's going on-" _Gulp_ "A-Anna?"

"Well, I'm not doing so well in your class, Mrs. Frostad. So I wanted to have a little chat with you about it." She sauntered out in front of Elsa, full view, one hand on her hip, the other playing with a pleat in the skirt.

"Oh? And what did you want to…d-discuss?"

Anna grinned, pleased to see that her idea had already taken its desired effect. She very, very slowly walked towards Elsa; eyes locked on hers, and leaned over the desk to give her a little preview of what she would _eventually_ be allowed to play with.

"Well…I was thinking that I could do something for extra credit." She winked, and Elsa's whole body almost jerked.

_G-Gods Anna!_

"I-I see. Well, I'm sure we could _come_ to some sort of an agreement." She grinned at her own tease, and felt particularly proud when she noticed Anna's mouth open slightly at the response.

"Mrs. Frostad! Just _what_ are you suggesting?" She slid a little more forward across the table; Elsa was pulled in like a puppet on a string. She reached out and pressed her fingertip to Anna's chin.

"I want to see you work…and I expect it to be an A+ grade, _Miss_ Anna." It was Anna's turn to gulp. This was becoming unfair; she was supposed to be in control, not Elsa! She bit her lip and just as Elsa leaned in to kiss her, she launched herself backward off the table. Elsa whimpered, actually _whimpered_ at the depravation, and sat back in her chair.

"Oh I'll _work_ , Mrs. Frostad. I'll work _hard_." She gave her a seductive smile as she circled round behind the chair. She placed her hands on Elsa's shoulders and began massaging them deeply. Elsa almost saw stars. "There is, however, one rule."

"Hmm?"

"You have to control yourself, Mrs. Frostad. No touching unless I say you can, no kissing, licking or biting, unless I say you can, and no-" She tugged Elsa's braid, arcing Elsa's neck back so she could look up at Anna. Elsa gasped and felt another wave of heat course through her system. "-noise. Unless I say you can. And disobedience will not be tolerated." The last line was a low growl. Elsa nodded and Anna leaned in, lightly trailing Elsa's jawline with the tip of her tongue before sealing her lips over the blondes. Elsa felt like she fell into the floor, this was one of the most erotic experiences she had ever had, and they barely begun.

Anna lifted her leg to mount Elsa's thigh, a small glimpse of the garter had Elsa's head spinning like a whirlwind, causing her to salivate and swallow simultaneously. When she felt Anna's heat settle over her thigh, the urge to reach out and touch immediately washed over her, but she remember the rules, and feared the consequences should she break them.

"May I…talk to you?" Elsa looked up at the commanding woman in her lap. Anna tilted her head and gave her an almost sinister look.

"That falls under the category of noise, does it not?"

"It does…" Elsa hanged her head a little, but Anna pressed an out-of-character kiss to the top of her head.

"Shhh…just enjoy." Anna whispered.

Elsa smiled and let out a soft breath, Anna had no idea just how much she was already, and would with the coming actions. It was so difficult to resist, but Elsa knew precisely why it was so important. Deprivation and indirect contact were two principles of Tantra, and there were apparently few things better than Tantra. Anna had teased her before, but this wasn't even a tease, this was torture, and she had only been sitting for five minutes.

_Fuck Anna, what have you planned?_

Anna's hands slid up the silky fabric of Elsa's blouse, venturing to the top button, then the second, third… Once her milky chest was exposed, Anna leaned in and planted several soft kisses along her collarbone, smiling as she felt her chest rise and fall sharply in her attempt to remain silent. Her hands soon replaced her lips and began rubbing upward to Elsa's shoulders, up the sides of her neck, then taking hold of Elsa's head. She leaned in tantalizingly slowly, extending her tongue to brush the very edge of Elsa's upper lip. Elsa's lips were slightly parted, and a sharp exhale swam over Anna's tongue as she mimicked the action over Elsa's bottom lip.

Her knuckles turned white as she grabbed the rim of the seat, the wood even released the groan that she couldn't in her grasp. Her whole body shuddered, every last inch of her. She lost herself as Anna kissed her so deeply it was impossible to tell whose lips were whose anymore.

 _The table is_ right _there…you could easily lift her, lay her down and go up that skirt… No, no no…this is better, Elsa; this is better._

And then Anna's hips began rocking fluidly; she was rubbing herself against Elsa's thigh steadily, but still slowly. Anna's moan reverberated against Elsa's lips, and she couldn't help the puff of air that pushed into Anna's mouth, making her redhead smile proudly. The effect of the friction against Elsa's thigh was beginning to show; Anna's cheeks had grown rosy, and Elsa smiled, still dying to kiss the blush but remaining obedient.

Anna licked her lips and took one hand off Elsa's face, reaching down to play with herself while she continued rocking. Elsa's eyes widened as they followed the hand, her breathing rate increased with Anna's, she almost cried out, almost whimpered, almost _screamed_ when Anna climaxed. The intoxicating aroma of Anna's sex filled the air between them as she brought the victorious fingers up in front of Elsa's mouth, she tilted her head, watching Elsa's eyes as she took the fingers in her mouth, suckling and worshipping the flavour with her tongue.

That almost broke Anna.

After her fingers were cleaned, she dismounted Elsa's thigh and lowered herself to her knees. She brushed her palms up and down Elsa's thighs, and raked them with her nails. Elsa leaned back, sliding down the chair to offer herself, hoping the gesture was within the boundaries of the rules. Anna grinned at her wife's eagerness and allowed her fingertips to 'walk' up to Elsa's button, releasing it and sliding the zipper down. Elsa let out a shuddering breath and watched; dizzy under Anna's dominating spell.

Anna was quite pleased by all of this; it had worried her that this might be too much for Elsa after what Mr. Ølo put her through. A full on lap dance was completely out of the question, but she was happy that her little performance affected her beloved kjæreste positively. Now, in the same fashion as Elsa had worshipped her fingers with her tongue, Anna was going to worship her core…

With very little effort, Anna managed to slide the pants down to Elsa's ankles. The fact that she was still _technically_ clothed only added to the already arousing sight of Elsa being completely at her mercy. She was flushed, sweating, panting heavily, and still not allowed to touch or make a sound. Anna smiled up at her and licked her lips once again.

"I'm parched, Mrs. Frostad." Elsa's eyelids fluttered and her throat visibly constricted. "…and I'm craving…" She lowered the remaining fabric and grinned. "Oh-ho…Mrs. Frostad, you'll easily be able to satisfy my thirst; you are _sooo_ soaked." Elsa throbbed, tingled. It almost stung as she felt the light breeze of Anna's breath coat her.

Anna's grin faded, and she tilted her head upward to look at Elsa. "You can make noise, now." The smile resurfaced quickly before she closed in on Elsa's heat. The sudden cry almost started Anna as she swept her tongue up the length of her wife's centre. She had to expect it, though, after all she had just put the older woman through. Elsa scooted further down the chair, practically pushing herself against Anna's face.

She didn't mind it one bit.

Smiling as she licked, Anna continued running her tongue over every ridge, dipping it within Elsa's entrance, kissing at the bundle carefully. Elsa suppressed multiple urges to buck and writhe, holding herself perfectly still, but her vocalizations were out of control at this point. Her wails echoed off the walls of their apartment, spurring Anna on devotedly. Now it was she who was on her knees. The moans and groans of pleasure had Anna at their mercy, she couldn't get enough, she became greedy for the sounds, wishing she could hoard them away and keep them for her own pleasure. She had never before been so affected by sound; Elsa's voice was just…music. No, better than music, it aroused her almost more than any touch could. Especially knowing that the noises were coming from what she was _doing_.

She had the power, but at the same time was completely submissive to it.

Elsa was starting to feel light headed, which only seemed to add to the intensity of the pleasure Anna was giving her. She tried to control her breathing so she wouldn't pass out, and it seemed that holding her breath was doing something…helping. She blinked and smiled slightly, then held her breath and concentrated hard on Anna's actions. The red hair bobbing, the flashes of pink tongue darting over her intimate skin, and then…the _thumb._ Anna was carefully rubbing Elsa's clit in circles, and her tongue was swirling around her entrance. The combination of the two was the last straw; without any ability to control herself left, she grabbed Anna's ponytail and clenched her muscles over Anna's tongue, releasing so hard her whole body seized and then shivered.

Anna let out the most elated noise as she devoured her warm, sweet spending. _Gods you taste amazing, Elsa._ Anna smiled and voraciously swallowed all she could. She didn't even care that Elsa broke the rule, she never really cared, how could she take something like that so seriously? If Elsa hadn't actually been able to control herself, she absolutely could not deny her of her desire.

"I…I…Oh fuck, Anna…" Elsa panted, stroking the silky smooth ponytail affectionately. She looked down and smiled at the sight of Anna's glistening lips and chin. She sat up again and leaned forward, caressing Anna's face as she kissed her deeply.

Elsa's grin was deliciously mischievous.

"I think it's time to make you teacher's pet…"


	12. Instant Relief

**Instant Relief**

**Another multiple prompt one shot! Many people wanted to see this happen, so I've once again made it happen XD Credit to FishyFishy04 for the initial prompt.  
**

**Kaiserklee, if you read this I hope you laugh, because we BOTH thought that Elsa massaging Anna was a good idea…at the same time.**

**Keep the prompts coming, guys! Again, anything that makes sense to this pairing, within the LL9 universe, will likely be written.**

**This one will also be a little homage to Let's Dance**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I don't know, Elsa… I don't know if I can trust _sticks_ on my feet!" Anna whined softly as she nuzzled into her wife's neck. The pair were sprawled out on their couch; Elsa looking over a brochure for the Oslo Winter Park, Anna staring over at some mindless show on the TV.

"There are eighteen slopes, including a beginner's area! Look!" Elsa held the pamphlet in front of Anna's face. The redhead just groaned and blew at it, sending it to the floor. Elsa frowned and leaned over to retrieve it.

"Come on, it would be so much fun. We could even just do cross-country rather than go down any hills." Elsa tried to bargain, kissing the top of Anna's head before wrapping her arms around her and pulling her in for a tight hug. "You've been helping me get over my issues with water, and remember that discussion we had about taking a cruise around the Scandinavian coast?"

Anna couldn't help but smile as she was re-positioned, and the argument _was_ fairly compelling. She had been taking Elsa out of her comfort zone since they'd first started seeing each other. "You really wanna go, huh?"

Elsa nodded and pressed her cheek against Anna's. "Pretty, pretty please Anna?"

"Okay. When?"

* * *

They couldn't have picked a more perfect day. February can be hit or miss with the weather, but today it was warm enough that the cold was more comfortable than unpleasant. There was hardly a breeze, the sun was high in the sky and the snow was sparkling like a trillion diamonds were showered all over the park. The Winter Park.

Anna felt silly; why had she been so opposed to this idea? And Elsa looked absolutely _adorable_ in ski attire. Her vibrant blue snowsuit was conveniently unique, and there was no way that Anna could lose her despite the plethora of people. So many people were wearing neon green; but she didn't see another pair of copper braids anywhere.

 _Oh Gods…_ Anna swallowed as she looked up at the lift benches. She watched with a horrified expression on her face as the lifts ascended the mountainside. Anna was hardly one to be afraid of anything, but this just disconcerted her for some reason. Elsa noticed and smiled as she slipped an arm across her shoulders.

"Does the air seem a little _thin_ to you, up here?" Anna bit her lip as she continued staring.

"Oh, love…" Elsa sighed and kissed her cheek before taking her hand. "Come on, let's go rent our skis."

The first half hour was extremely awkward; Anna wasn't good on her feet at the _best_ of times, and was hardly able to remain upright with long planks attached to her feet. She was worried that this was ruining Elsa's day, but her golden haired savior was ever present at her side, helping her up whenever she needed.

"You can go on without me, if you want." Anna frowned, trying to get the hang of sliding forward with the skis and coordinating her poles for balance.

"And miss you fall on your ass? Hah!" Elsa teased, keeping an arm out around Anna's lower back.

"Why do people do this? Seriously?"

Elsa just chuckled and glanced ahead, seeing a small hill that would be perfect for Anna to try out. "Come on, love. This way."

The two trudged along, and Anna let out a breath as they reached the top of the small hill. _Here goes, I guess…_

"Okay, make sure to bend your knees like the instructor said, remember? And just lean into it! It's fun, I promise." Elsa reached up to bring her goggles down, Anna did the same.

"How do I stop?" Anna bent her knees and let out another breath.

"The V, remember? Point your toes inward to make the skis form an upside down V, and you'll slow down." Elsa bent over and smiled. "Ready?"

"Okay, I can do this, I was _born_ ready!" Anna grunted.

"Calm down…and go!" Elsa took off effortlessly and sailed down the hill. Anna watched for a moment before realizing that she needed to do the same. She pushed off with the poles and leaned forward as Elsa had said she should.

_Wow…okay, this is fun. This is really fun! This isn't so bad! This is a tree! Wait, what? A tree!_

Anna quickly pointed her toes inward in an attempt to stop, and although it helped it didn't prevent her from colliding with the large pine. Elsa turned just in time to watch her wife smack into its thick trunk, causing it to shake enough to shower her with her own personal flurry. Elsa snorted and immediately headed over, and the look on Anna's face was hysterical.

"It appeared out of nowhere, Elsa. I swear to the Gods…" Anna pouted as her wife laughed loudly. Elsa crouched down and kissed Anna's forehead.

"You're okay, right? It didn't look like you hit too hard."

"I'm fine, just defeated…"

"By a tree." Elsa grinned.

"It was pining for me…" Anna smirked.

"Well, let's spruce you up and continue, shall we?"

"Harr harr." Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and got up again.

The remainder of the afternoon went far better; Anna was finally getting the hang of skiing, and even starting to seek out hills. Elsa was by her side every step of the way, ensuring there were no more run-ins with the trees.

By the time they were leaving, Anna was feeling sore but accomplished and Elsa was invigorated. Anna fell asleep during the ride home, with Elsa glancing over at her every red light. She was so adorable, and Elsa always enjoyed moments like this; normal moments. Happy moments.

She almost felt guilty when she had to wake Anna.

"I nodded off? Hmm…" Anna stretched and let out a small yawn, wincing as her muscles relaxed. "I'm so sore, wow."

"Well, we exerted ourselves today didn't we?" Elsa chuckled and the two of them headed up to their apartment.

* * *

"Gods, my legs…" Anna hissed quietly as she rubbed at her thighs, debating whether or not she should take a painkiller.

"I'll get you some water; water helps." Elsa groaned lightly as she stood up from the couch. When she returned, she sat behind Anna and began rubbing her shoulders softly while she drank.

"How does your back feel?" She pressed her thumbs more firmly into Anna's skin, grinding them in circular motions at the base of her neck. Anna's eyes closed and her head lolled forward slightly.

"My back is fine…my legs are the problem…" She was getting dizzy from Elsa's actions, the alleviating effects were most welcome, but Anna decided that Elsa's hands could be more useful in other places. "You should…definitely…"

"I gotcha." Elsa smirked as she leaned forward to kiss the back of Anna's neck. She released her grip and took the glass of water from Anna's hands, setting it down on the coffee table. "Lay down."

Anna turned herself around and lay back against one of the large pillows on the couch. Elsa carefully lifted her right leg and began kneading up and down her calf muscle with both hands. The initial pain caused Anna to wince and let out a little hiss, but there was almost instant relief. Elsa's hands were strangely warm, which helped so much. Anna couldn't help but close her eyes and let out a long breath as Elsa continued plying away with her palms and fingertips; loosening the overworked muscles beneath Anna's skin.

A low groan from Anna's throat had Elsa's eyes widening, and a grin formed on her face as she watched Anna's lips purse from the fantastic feeling of this massage. She couldn't help a quirked eyebrow as an idea popped into her head…she just hoped that Anna was up for it…

She turned her head and planted a warm kiss against Anna's ankle, moving her hands up over Anna's knee and to the lower portion of her thigh. Anna's skin immediately rippled with goose bumps and her eyes opened again, meeting a serene cerulean gaze. She loved it when Elsa looked at her this way; devoted, loving…wanting to give.

Anna could say no to that look as easily as Elsa could say no to her pout.

Thank the Gods for short shorts.

"Elsa, let me jus-"

"Shh, shh…" She kissed Anna's calf. "Let me take care of you." Kissed it again, and rest her ankle over her shoulder, leaning in to massage more of Anna's thigh.

"Gods…" Anna whispered as her head tilted back against the pillow. Elsa's fingers and palms held indescribable healing powers, and Anna was happy to bask in the sensation.

Elsa continued to coax the tired, strained muscles into a more relaxed state. She carefully set Anna's right leg down and lifted the left, once again placing a kiss to her ankle, and beginning to push her thumbs into Anna's skin. Anna's back arched; at first Elsa wasn't sure if it was from pain or pleasure, but the moan that sounded from Anna was confirmation of the latter. She smiled and began to plant a trail of kisses up the inside of Anna's leg, continuing to press her palms in deep, sweeping motions up Anna's thigh.

The closer Elsa's mouth was getting to Anna's inner thigh, the hotter she felt. Her stomach was flip-flopping and fluttering with the usual butterflies Elsa was a master at conjuring. Her hips were starting to rock towards Elsa's head as her lips met her knee, eliciting a happy groan from the blonde.

"Someone wants a happy ending." She chuckled softly before turning her head and pressing a kiss against Anna's sex through the two layers of fabric.

"Elsa, you're going to kill me." The redhead murmured, reaching out to take her wife's head in her hands.

"Not yet." She kissed the inside of each of Anna's thighs and leaned back, away from Anna's hands. "Turn over, love."

Anna complied hastily, making Elsa giggle. As soon as Anna was settled on her stomach, Elsa slowly lifted her shirt up to her shoulders and placed her arms on either side of Anna's body. She leaned in and began kissing very, very slowly up Anna's spine.

Rushes of heat and tingling sensations flooded Anna's entire body, it simultaneously reacted two different ways; the kisses both tickled and soothed, and she couldn't help arching into each one. She clutched the pillow and moaned into it, pressed her forehead against the material, felt herself becoming aroused by Elsa's warm breath and light kisses over her skin. It was almost too much; she almost turned herself over to grab the blonde and have her way with her, but Elsa beat her to the next step.

"Fuck!" Anna's hips bucked backward as Elsa ghosted her fingertips between Anna's legs, causing a minute amount of wet warmth to seep through the cotton. Anna could feel Elsa's smile against her shoulder blade before a playful nip.

Anna was making all sorts of noise at this point; little moans, groans and whimpers. Elsa was barely moving her hand, just padding her fingertips in succession against Anna's slit. She made a futile attempt to turn her head and kiss Elsa, but her wife couldn't deny her anything she wanted, and shifted carefully to fulfill her desire. Elsa's tongue glided over Anna's bottom lip at the exact same moment her fingers moved the cloth barrier aside.

The whimper that came from Anna at that motion was so delicious that Elsa couldn't help whining along with her. She tilted her head and deepened the kiss as her fingers began rubbing against slickened skin. This position wasn't fair, Anna decided. She couldn't really touch Elsa; only lay there, completely at the older woman's mercy.

"Elsa…" She breathed into the blonde's mouth before gently nipping at her lower lip. She pushed herself backward just a little, but enough to convey what she wanted. Elsa gladly obliged and carefully slid her middle finger inside. Again, Anna felt instant relief.

The aching in her legs migrated to the heating core between them instead, and as if Elsa could feel it within herself, she answered Anna's body's desperate plea with a second finger.

A particularly long winded moan escaped Anna's mouth and reverberated into Elsa's; as she pushed deeper inside she curled her fingers precisely and maneuvered them to stroke against the swollen portion that would coax her release so easily. Her redhead was almost vibrating from the intensity of the pleasure, and Elsa smiled as she felt her fingers being squeezed in an incredibly familiar fashion.

"How do your legs feel now?" Elsa smirked as she withdrew her hand. Anna turned her head and giggled as she watched Elsa lick her fingers.

"Numb." She reached out and took hold of Elsa's shirt, pulling her towards her as she shifted to lie on her back again. Elsa happily climbed on top of her, leaning in to kiss her slow and deeply.

It was Anna's turn to give, and she was considerably eager to repay the favor. She reached down and took hold of the waistband of Elsa's sweatpants, pulling them down slowly as their kiss continued. She teasingly raked her nails along the skin of Elsa's inner thighs, causing her to shudder and whimper much like Anna had earlier.

"Revenge, kjæreste…" Anna whispered, tucking her right hand into Elsa's underwear and combing through the soft curls. Both women smiled as Anna's fingers gingerly spread her to allow access, and Elsa sank her hips downward to press herself against the heel of the hand.

"Please…two." Elsa breathed against Anna's lips, and her redhead did as was requested. Her two middle fingers pushed into Elsa's warm, saturated core to coat, and she immediately began flexing her wrist to penetrate, withdraw, penetrate again and withdraw rhythmically.

Elsa cried out and buried her face into Anna's neck, continuing to moan as she ground herself against her hand. Anna managed to move her thumb to press it against Elsa's clit.

"A-Anna…" She pressed a kiss to her redhead's neck and slowed her motions momentarily, focusing on the wickedly placed thumb; at this point it wasn't going to take long…

"Wait." Anna suddenly said, pulling her hand back much to Elsa's disappointment.

"What? Is something wrong?" Elsa turned her head, eyebrows furrowed in a concerned expression. Anna just smiled and kissed her softly.

"Yes, you're not where I want you to be." Anna grinned and reached for her hips, placing her hands on them and giving an affectionate squeeze. "Move with me, okay?"

Elsa tilted her head but prepared herself, still unsure of what Anna had in mind. The younger woman slid herself down the couch, and pushed Elsa's hips upward to guide her. It dawned on Elsa; Anna wanted her to sit on her face. Elsa immediately felt her face flush with an infernal heat. Despite being married as long as they have, this was not something they had ever done, nor was it something she had done with anyone. She of course was familiar with the mechanics of it, but… _Oooh!_

Anna was getting started without her; she had already parted her, and lifted her head to kiss and lightly lick at Elsa's core.

"Fuck…oohh, hold on…" Elsa felt dizzy, pleasantly dizzy, and she lowered her hips while bracing herself on her elbows. "Actually, wait…" She reached over and took a smaller pillow, shoving it down beneath her so Anna could rest her head on it. Anna was thankful, as it brought her face even closer to her wife's delectable center.

Elsa groaned and her shoulders sank as she felt Anna's mouth press against her, and that fantastic tongue dragging between her folds. She closed her eyes and her breathing rate escalated as Anna continued kissing, licking, prodding, swirling her tongue and finally inserting her two fingers again. The deprivation of the previous orgasm seemed to only intensify the one currently building, and this position wasn't nearly as undesirable as she had once thought.

Anna moaned out loud as she felt Elsa tighten around her fingers, and with one more deliberate upward thrust of her wrist she brought Elsa to her climax; shamelessly grinding her tongue hard against Elsa's swollen core.

Now Elsa's legs were numb; she took a long moment to catch her breath, and finally managed to lay down on her side with her back against the couch. Anna smiled as she quickly wiped her chin, and snuggled up to Elsa's front; planting kiss after kiss on Elsa's pulsating throat.

"I've never done that before…" Elsa whispered.

"Neither have I. I love it." Anna grinned and kissed Elsa's jaw.

"We…definitely can do it again." She smiled and wrapped her arms around her redhead, kissing her brow.

"I'm going to be _so_ sore tomorrow…" Anna chuckled.

* * *

**A/N: WHHHHOOOOOOAAAAAHHHHH I've been busy the last few days. Sorry guys, I had to entertain guests once again, but now I'm going to start working on the next fic.**

**It's going to be fairly different from LL9 and Let's Dance; it's a crossover, still Elsanna of course, but a crossover. I need to really buckle down and start working on it, but I'll still be adding one shots to LL:L as long as you keep the prompts coming! Love you all, thank you so much again for continuing to read and review :D**

**Remember! Don't be afraid to PM me! I always try to have time for my fans, and if you have PM'd me and I haven't responded for some reason, PM me again!**

**Love, Hunhund**


	13. For Better or For Worse

**For Better or For Worse**

**Much thanks to iwantaparrot1 and the GuestSoccerChick for this one. This was given to me quite some time ago, and now I've finally written it. This one is set after Anna has graduated from Kulinarsk Akademi, but before she is committed to another job. It seems a little lazy of me, but it makes it less complicated.**

**This one will be much more somber and serious; if you don't want to read about Anna getting hit by a car, then skip this one. I'll still be trying to keep up with the prompts and adding to this series, but the update frequency will be less; I've got some things going on, but I'm sure it will be worth your patience You guys have all been so amazing, and you really drive me to continue doing this. Enjoy!**

* * *

Marriage is bliss. Marriage is commitment, happiness, partnership. Marriage has its ups, its downs. Its light and its dark. Trials and tribulations come and go, but Elsa and Anna love each other for better or for worse.

All it took was a _second_ of distraction, a child running after an escaped soccer ball across the road, and a redhead with cheetah-like speed dashing in to save him. Elsa didn't even have time to react when she watched Anna suddenly sprint towards the road, but the sound of screeching tires…the sound of a vehicle colliding with a human body… _That_ , Elsa reacted to.

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed at the top of her lungs as she scrambled forward, stumbling and tripping as her legs nearly failed her. The driver of the car was frantic, fumbling with his seatbelt as he tried to break free and get out.

"Anna! Anna!?" Elsa fell to the pavement, ignoring the sudden sting in her knees from the abrupt contact. Anna was laying on her side, unmoving.

"Elsa! We saw everything! Olaf is calling an ambulance!" Gunnar kneeled down on the other side, looking Anna over before reaching out to feel for a pulse under her jaw. "Elsa, there is a heartbeat! Anna? Anna can you hear me?"

Elsa opened her mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. How was Gunnar so calm right now? How is he keeping such a level head? How is he breathing, let alone speaking? Elsa's vision tunnelled, her ears started ringing, and she felt her stomach drop. A hand on her shoulder was her saving grace from fainting.

"Elsa? An ambulance is on its way." Olaf soothed quietly, wrapping his arms around her. Elsa just stared wide-eyed at her wife as Gunnar very carefully adjusted her into a flat position on her back, holding her head straight to prevent any further trauma. Her face had several scrapes, her left arm and leg suffered road rash. Elsa felt like she could die.

"I-I-I don't know! She just _appeared_ out of nowhere! I don't know!" The driver had no words, and nothing he could say would have consoled Elsa at that point, anyway. She couldn't even really hear him over the ringing. Random people were coming up to her, telling her that they saw everything, trying to give her pieces of paper with their phone numbers on them.

The only sound she _really_ heard was the sound of the sirens in the distance, getting louder, getting closer.

Within what seemed like seconds there were uniformed men swarmed around her beloved; she couldn't move by herself, and Gunnar had to lift her and practically carry her to her feet. Police arrived, spoke with whoever willingly approached them with their side of the story, and then came to Elsa.

"I…I need to go to the hospital with her." Was all Elsa could manage. The Police officer told Gunnar that they believed they had enough information for the time being. Gunnar gave them both his and Elsa's numbers, and as the paramedics carefully lifted Anna onto a stretcher, Elsa's legs finally behaved and carried her to the ambulance. She climbed in after they loaded her. Gunnar and Olaf headed to their car.

It was a blur. It was agony to wait. The paramedics had taken Anna into the emergency section of the hospital, and Elsa had to wait in the waiting room. She was pale, sitting in a chair leaned over with her hands folded in front of her; her stare boring holes into the sterile tile floor.

Olaf jogged into the lobby, found the waiting room, and joined Elsa's side. He carefully placed a hand on her shoulder and sat. She barely acknowledged him.

"Elsa? It'll be okay…it'll be okay, Snowflake…" He tried to soothe her.

"Elsa? Do you need anything to eat? I'm going to the cafeteria." He tried to coax her.

"Elsa? Why don't we read a magazine or something?" He tried to distract her.

"Elsa? Elsa…the doctor is here." He didn't need to say much more; _that_ snapped her out of her daze. She stood and walked over to the tall man, his smile was almost instantly comforting.

"Good news, Mrs. Frostad. Your wife is stable, and we've managed to re-set her broken leg, wrist, and she received to traumatic injury to her neck. She has an intermediate level concussion, so she will be very closely monitored over the next forty-eight hours..."

Elsa swallowed, taking in all this new information. Anna was alive. Anna was alright. Anna will be okay.

"Doctor?" She softly interrupted. "Can I see her?"

He nodded and motioned for her to follow him. Olaf trailed behind as well.

The private room was surprisingly cozy, and Elsa felt a little more at ease when Anna came into view; true, she had wires everywhere and an oxygen bit in her nose, but she was there. She was okay.

"Can I stay here?" Elsa asked.

"We can't give you anything other than that chair, but yes, you can stay." The doctor gave her an understanding smile, then turned to leave. Olaf hugged Elsa tightly, and gave her cheek a quick little kiss.

"I'll head home; call me any time, okay? Even if it's three in the morning. And make sure you eat, okay?" He left after she nodded.

"Anna…I hope you can hear me." She sat in the chair and reached out, carefully laying her hand over Anna's, minding the IV bit imbedded in her hand. "I'm here, and I'll be here until you wake up… _fuck that was scary_." She whispered the last part, lower lip trembling as the tears finally began to fall. She hadn't cried at the time, she hadn't cried in the waiting room, but now…

"If I lost you…I would have lost myself, Anna. But you…you're so…you saved that little boy's life." Her voice was wavering, her throat constricting.

Anna's hand twitched slightly and her finger brushed the back of Elsa's hand. The blonde's eyes widened and she looked up to Anna's face.

"Anna?"

"Elsa?" Anna rasped pathetically.

"Shhh…I'm here, I'm here, love…" Elsa raised her hand and very gingerly swept the back of her fingers up and down Anna's jawline.

"My leg…hurts…" Anna groaned and shifted a little.

"Anna, don't move! Do you need pain killers? I can call the nurse, just please don't move." Elsa pleaded. Anna nodded and let out an exasperated sigh.

Elsa took hold of the little remote at the side of the bed and pressed the button for a nurse.

* * *

"If it wasn't for the damned wrist, I wouldn't need this thing." Anna chuckled as she and Elsa struggled to get her over a minor bump in their apartment lobby with the wheelchair.

"Oh well, your wrist will be healed long before your leg, so we'll get crutches then." Elsa finally managed to clear the obstacle, and they made their way to the elevator.

That night was interesting; Elsa had to cook. Anna was watching her like a hawk as she chopped vegetables, cut the chicken breasts and seasoned them, and prepared their salad. The simpler the meal, the less stressed Elsa would have to be about it.

"Okay, turn the oven off and take out the veggies. Don't forget the oven mitts!" Anna giggled as Elsa rolled her eyes, putting the mitts on.

She had been successful with Anna's instruction, and was smiling proudly throughout the entire meal. Anna was equally as proud and happy at her wife's adorable look of accomplishment. Shortly after they finished and loaded the dishwasher, the pain was coming back, and Anna's mood had shifted completely.

She was almost in tears, and all Elsa could do was sit and wait. The drugs hadn't kicked in yet, and Anna was getting restless in the wheelchair.

"Do you want to lie down?" Elsa pressed a kiss to her temple as she carefully held Anna by the shoulders. Her redhead was trembling now, hissing quietly with each swell of pain in her leg.

"N-no…I don't want to move." Her eyes shut tightly and her good hand clung tightly to Elsa's forearm. Elsa winced but endured with her; she would suffer any pain, endure any hardship that Anna had to. She wondered why life had to be so challenging sometimes. Why couldn't she and Anna just live a drama free life? Had they not suffered enough already? Had they not proven their love and devotion to each other?

That night Elsa had managed to bring Anna to bed, and held her lovingly in her arms as they breathed through the pain. The first few days after were very much the same; pain management, breathing, getting through recovery. Anna had physiotherapy, and would be walking with a limp for a little while, but she was alive. She was fine.

A month later Elsa had finally managed to get over her anxiety, and was no longer treating Anna like she was made of glass.

She was sitting at her desk in her classroom, browsing a real estate magazine…


	14. Opening Up Shop

**Opening Up Shop**

**A/N: Hey everybody, sorry that I've been neglecting this series so much. Her Companion has been taking up a lot of my time, as well as real life. I'll continue to add to this whenever I can or am inspired! Thanks for sticking with me :)**

**This one is short and sweet; if ya'll are lucky I may make the next one a smut!shot ;)**

* * *

_Kristoff will be finishing his courses soon. He'll have his degree, and he will likely start planning with Anna._

Elsa had been looking through every real estate magazine she could get her hands on, and online for weeks. She wanted to surprise Anna, but knew that Kristoff would need to be involved in her plan. After class today, she would call him and tell her what she had found so far.

"Hey Kris, it's Elsa. I'm good! How are you? That's good, listen I need to talk to you about something I've had in mind for Anna…and you, technically." She brought one of the magazines she had from her drawer, opening it at the page marker.

"I want you to come with me to check out a place; no we're not moving, this is a...commercial property."

* * *

"It's three thousand square feet just off a main street, plenty of exposure with two colleges and a hospital nearby, and used to be a restaurant..." The agent droned on as Elsa and Kristoff followed behind her, walking up to the storefront. It needed a new coat of paint, for sure, but at the price it was listed for that wasn't even an issue.

The agent slipped the key in the lock and turned it with ease, opening the door and letting them step inside. Elsa glanced over at the wall shared by the door, finding the light switch and giving it a flick. The lighting was fantastic; very lightly amber hued which gave the space a warm glow. Imprints of old artwork graced the walls, the floor needed a sweep and wax but there was no visible damage. Elsa couldn't have been more pleased, and she hadn't even seen the kitchen yet.

"Broad tile flooring, installed just five years ago. There isn't a warranty on it, unfortunately, but it should easily last another five to ten. Oh! There is also ample parking out front, and staff parking in the back; four stalls."

Kristoff nodded his approval to the agent and stopped to chat with her for a moment while Elsa wandered over towards the kitchen.

She couldn't believe how clean the appliances were, almost as if they were brand new. Aside from a generous layer of dust on the stove, counters, and prep area it was practically immaculate. Elsa bit her lip as she stood there, imagining her wife busily running around this room, and preparing food with a smile on her face. The thought made her heart soar, and her mind was practically made up. Kristoff's hand on her shoulder broke her reverie.

"The property tax and monthly fees are excellent; you definitely have my 'okay' for this place. Anna will love it. We barely even need to paint!" His excitement was evident, and Elsa smiled widely as she nodded.

"I had a good feeling the second I saw the ad." She started walking around the room, opening cupboards, drawers, and inspected the surprisingly large freezer. The agent entered the room and watched for a moment before offering the next bit of information.

"A retired couple wanted to start a dream business together, but shortly after opening, she passed away."

Elsa frowned and turned to face the agent.

"He couldn't bear to keep it, and it actually never got the chance to open, so that's why everything is so clean."

Kristoff walked over to the freezer and whistled. "Wow, this is huge! Anna will flip." His smile was contagious, Elsa left the freezer and nodded as she looked at the agent.

"We'll take it." Both Elsa and Kristoff said almost in unison.

"Great! Let's head back to my office and arrange an inspection appointment, then get the paperwork prepared."

* * *

"Can you believe that we've been married for almost two years?" Anna smirked as she wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist, hugging her from behind while she was sitting at their dining room table.

"In a few days, you're right." Elsa grinned and leaned back into the embrace. A soft giggle escaped her when Anna kissed the side of her neck.

"Are we going to celebrate?" Anna lightly nipped her earlobe and gave her affectionate nuzzles.

"I might have something in mind." She bit her lip and tilted her head to give Anna better access.

"Care to elaborate, Kjæreste?" Another nip and kiss.

"Nope." Elsa snickered and reached behind her to give Anna a little tickle.

"Elsaaaa…" Anna whined, moving her arms up around Elsa's shoulders and rocking side to side.

"You'll see! Be patient." Elsa giggled, grabbing hold of Anna's wrists and smiling as she rocked along with her. Kristoff had been so good at keeping the surprise a secret, even though he was just as excited.

They had arranged for cleaning, re-painting and furnishing the café with enough tables and chairs to serve almost thirty people. New artwork that gave it a perfect Nordic theme, and all Elsa needed was for Anna to make her a list of all the utensils, cookware and food she would need. Elsa almost buzzed with every passing day the brought them closer to the unveiling.

This was not only a new beginning for Anna, but Kristoff too. And no matter how many times he would thank her (and he would thank her profusely, at every opportunity, likely for the rest of their lives) she would always be humble. She knew how much Kristoff meant to Anna, and how he was there for her during that year when they had met and fallen in love. He had eventually told her about how they arranged for the laxatives to be put in Hans' coffee, and from that day on Elsa considered him a dear friend.

When the day finally arrived, Anna was blindfolded, sitting in the passenger seat of Elsa's car. Kristoff was waiting in front of the door, a big goofy grin on his face as he watched them pull up and park. Elsa got out quickly and made her way over to the passenger side, opening the door and helping Anna out.

"Can I take this damn thing off, yet?" Anna giggled. Elsa stopped, hands on Anna's shoulders, and nodded to Kristoff.

"There's this…new place opening soon." He tried to suppress his joy, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Both Elsa and I figured that you would like it."

"Oooh! What is it? Where are we?"

Elsa smiled, looking up at the sign which was installed just yesterday.

"It's called "Two Dough Nuts." Kristoff pursed his lips, waiting for it to register. That was the name he and Anna had chosen for their café when they were kids.

Anna's expression changed, and for a moment she didn't move, didn't even seem to breathe. Elsa took her hands away from her shoulders and stepped back, knowing full well how her wife was about to react. Anna finally moved, and within less than a second the blindfold was off and falling to the ground. Her jaw dropped, her eyes widened, she looked to both Kristoff and Elsa in sheer disbelief. Elsa smiled and pointed up to the sign.

"It's all yours."

"H-how…how did you…" She looked to Kristoff, who nodded to Elsa and smiled yet again.

"Elsa bought it for us." He replied, and Anna turned to her wife, eyes glistening.

"You…I can't believe you…" Her lower lip quivered, and she began to sob from overwhelming happiness. As she wrapped her arms around Elsa, her legs failed her, and the two sank to the pavement.

"You haven't even seen what it looks like inside, love!" Elsa chuckled, rubbing her back and kissing her head.

"C-carry me in!" Anna hiccupped and laughed. Elsa looked at Kristoff and nodded towards the door, he unlocked it and held it open as Elsa lifted Anna to her feet again, and walked inside with her. Anna cried out joyfully as she saw her and Kristoff's vision made real. She touched every table, every chair, scanned the walls and ceiling. She got on her hands and knees and inspected the floor, then looked up at the door leading to the kitchen. Her chest swelled with excitement, and she took off running for it, crashing into it exaggeratedly and letting out a loud squeal of elation that Elsa and Kristoff could hear from the dining area.

"I think she likes it." Elsa grinned while Kristoff let out a low belly laugh. They joined her in the kitchen and Elsa opened one of the fridges, retrieving a bottle of wine and three chilled glasses.

Anna wiped tears from her eyes and raised her glass. "Soon Kristoff, we'll be opening up shop."


	15. Happy Halloween

Not a trick, just a treat. I had a little thought, and some funny banter came to mind. Happy Halloween, guys.

* * *

Anna gleefully hopped out of the car as soon as Elsa put it in park, and scrambled to open the back door and retrieve their attire. Elsa, almost begrudgingly, walked around and stood before her.

"Next year, _I'm_ picking the costumes." Elsa huffed as Anna carefully lowered a rather elaborate piece over her wife's head. Elsa found the holes where her arms were supposed to go, and slid them through.

"So fussy. What time were we supposed to be here by?"

"He said around seven." Elsa shifted and corrected the costume to its proper position. "And it's almost seven." She turned and caught a glance of herself in the window of Olaf's apartment lobby.

 _Now that I really see it, this is actually kind of funny._ She smiled to herself until the sound of some sort of collision alerted her to a pathetically helpless Anna, falling into a shrubbery while attempting to dress herself.

"Hold on! Just…stop." Elsa giggled and reached over.

Olaf was hosting a big Halloween party with Gunnar tonight, and Anna couldn't wait to feed everyone her pumpkin spice cake which Elsa had been tortured the entire afternoon by.

"Ready?" Elsa took Anna's hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze, which was returned instantly.

"I was _born_ ready!"

The pair was buzzed into the building, and as soon as Olaf opened the door he exclaimed loudly and began howling. Anna beamed triumphantly as their little friend, dressed as a prisoner to complement Gunnar's cop outfit, became seemingly deactivated by his laughter. Elsa snorted and closed the door behind her.

The girls were dressed as Tetris pieces; Elsa was an "L" shape, and Anna was a "T". Try to imagine that. It's hilarious.

"So, Olaf, what is your crime?" Anna chuckled as he regained his composure.

"Grand theft heart." Gunnar chimed in as he approached the group, two very fruity looking drinks in hand. Elsa rolled her eyes and grinned as she took the offering. "Pineapple mango strawberry Chambord cocktail. I spent all morning perfecting it."

"You mean _since_ morning." Olaf chortled, and then raised an eyebrow as he looked at Anna. "Where is that pumpkin cake you said you were bringing?"

"Oh! I left it in the car! Elsa, keys."

* * *

Elsa could never understand how Anna could handle going around a room and talking to so many people. The sheer thought of it was exhausting, but her redhead's welcoming personality and friendly demeanor were indeed what made her fall in love in the first place. Anna rarely saw the bad in a person, and certainly wasn't afraid of anyone.

"Wow, that's quite the costume." A Superman approached Elsa, immediately giving her an elevator stare that made her stomach queasy.

"Thanks," Was the only response she felt he deserved.

"I wanna Ninten-do you; I think I'd fit you nicely." He waggled his eyebrows as if it would help his desperate case, but she just narrowed her eyes.

"How many hours of staring at me did it take you to come up with _that_ gem?" She growled, leaning away from the wall. She couldn't figure out who this guy was; neither Olaf nor Gunnar introduced him, and now she could certainly care less about his name.

He ignored her comment.

"What are you doing over here all by yourself? It's a party; you should be grinding up against somebody." He took a step forward.

Another wave of queasiness coursed through her stomach, and she took a step back.

"Here comes kryptonite!" Anna suddenly appeared and barged in-between the two of them, almost knocking Elsa over as their costumes brushed one another.

"What the f-"

"Back off, Stupidman! She's very taken. Like, ring on finger and white dress taken."

Elsa brought her hand up to her mouth to stifle a laugh; her little miss feisty-pants was almost in rage mode. Luckily he took the hint and waved them both off before leaving the room.

"My knight in shining Tetris piece! How ever will I repay you for your gallantry?"

Anna laughed and leaned in to kiss the tip of Elsa's nose, nuzzling her after. "No need, m'lady. T'is my duty to protect thee."

Elsa couldn't help laughing, and cradled Anna's face in her hands while giving her an appreciative kiss. A mischievous look appeared on Anna's face as she reached up to take hold of Elsa's wrists.

"Why don't you take me home? I want to get out of this box, and into yours."

"Anna!" Elsa's eyes widened and she leaned her forehead against her wife's. "…so tawdry."

"I just want to…"Ninten-do you"? Is that how he put it? And I definitely know that I'll fit better." Anna winked, and that alone almost undid Elsa. Her knees even buckled.

"A-Anna…" Elsa whimpered, but nodded. They searched for Olaf to say their goodbyes.

* * *

Coloured cardboard cut-outs and a cake pan were abandoned in the back seat of Elsa's car. Footfalls hammered up the stairs because the elevator couldn't come fast enough, and Elsa could relate. She was eager to have Anna's hands all over her, her mouth all over her…

The door slammed and the lock clicked just as loudly. Shoes were thrown and the sound of fabric tearing echoed in the hallway as the two ferociously clawed and clambered to remove all semblance of barrier between them. The bed creaked as they fell upon it, Anna on top, and the room filled with the sound of their moaning.

Elsa's back arched as Anna's fingertips brushed her already soaking slit, and she cried out when warm lips claimed her throat aggressively.

_What was it about having a man hit on me that drove Anna so crazy?_

The thought no longer mattered to Elsa once the two fingers were inside, wriggling and rocking back and forth. She was helpless against Anna's welcomed assault, responding only with whimpers and groans of pleasure as her wife's hot mouth tended each of her breasts.

Within a few moments Elsa had released against Anna's hand, but the moaning and writhing did not cease as that hot mouth found its way to her center, cleaning the mess her fingers had made with maddening sweeps of her tongue. After releasing again into Anna's mouth, Elsa closed her eyes as her chest continued to heave and her core continued to throb. Once her breathing slowed enough for her to relax, she sat up and saw her darling staring at her lovingly. She smiled, and Anna smiled back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Happy Halloween."


	16. A Skate Date

**A/N: A prompt that was mentioned to me at one point LONG ago, and I forgot to write it.**

**Have any other ideas for these two? PM me, cherubs! Maybe we can encourage the writing bug in me to crawl out again ;)**

**Also, if in the past you had given me a prompt, and I have failed to write it, that may have happened for one of two reasons (aside from my leaving):**

**A) I completely forgot**

**B) I didn't feel that it suited the canon for my LL9 Elsanna pair.**

**If it was A, poke me! Tell me the prompt again. If it was B, I likely told you that I felt it didn't suit. If I tell you that, please don't be offended as it is nothing personal; I'm sure another author would be very happy to write out your idea for you.**

* * *

Anna had always been aware of the stadium close to Vigeland Park, but most of what it had to offer simply didn't interest her; particularly not the ice skating. It had been years since Elsa had glided across the pristine glass-like rink, and she wanted nothing more than to share the joyful feeling with her best friend and wife.

_Hey, are you and Gunnar free this Saturday? I want to take Anna skating at Frogner_

_Mmm…lemme ask! I'll let you know later, Snowflake ;)_

The answer was yes, but much to Elsa's dismay Anna did not seem the least bit enthused about the afternoon plans. Up until now, Elsa had thought her love was fearless, undefeatable, and invincible even! But when it came to standing on a pair of blades, despite their being thicker than knives, her feisty-pants was a scared little kitten. A very…shaky, scared little kitten.

"Anna, seriously it is not _this_ bad! Just bend your knees, and -oof!" Elsa tumbled sideways, Anna in her arms.

"Ooh…I'm sorry, Els. I'm too clumsy for this!"

Wincing, Elsa stood and rubbed ice shavings from her legs, and reached down for Anna's hands determinedly. "It's okay, love. And you're not giving up this easily. Come on."

Anna's lips pressed together, and she let out a small sigh as she took Elsa's hands, standing once again. A fearful churn broiled in her belly as Elsa began to skate backwards, looking into Anna's eyes and nodding encouragingly.

"It's okay Anna, I got you. Just push off the skates."

Meanwhile, Olaf and Gunnar were rounding the edge of the rink for the umpteenth time, almost as if they were mocking Anna with their growing number of laps. At one point Elsa even noticed Olaf sitting atop Gunnar's shoulder, giddy and giggly as he always was when those two became lost within themselves. While Anna was seemingly starting to get the hang of it when they finally joined the girls, and Olaf was smiling brightly.

"That's it, Anna! Glide and pivot…glide and pivot…" He and Gunnar were at her sides now, each placing a hand on her lower back.

"I…I think I've got it!" She smiled at Elsa, and looked both ways to her personal cheerleaders, failing to notice Elsa had let go of her hands. She still continued to skate backwards, watching Anna like a protective parent.

Olaf gasped and slowly removed his hand, Gunnar did the same, and Anna really was skating on her own. She stumbled slightly, causing Elsa to lunge forward a little, but Anna caught herself and rebalanced.

When her legs were howling with ache, Anna sat on the benches in the skate change area with Gunnar, watching Elsa and Olaf as they let loose and really began to show off. Anna smiled; she loved to watch Elsa, no matter what she was doing.

"She is the most beautiful woman in the world."

"I feel the same way about Olaf." Gunnar chuckled, leaning over to undo his laces. Anna laughed at his answer, shaking her head before doing the same.

"Maybe with some make up?" She tilted her head as her eyes shifted to Olaf, imagining what he would look like with a little eyeliner and some lipstick. Gunnar let out a booming laugh and set his skates aside.

* * *

"Elsa? Elsa can you please bring me the Rub A535?" Anna called from the bathroom, soaking in a hot bath with salts to soothe her muscles. Skating does wonders when it comes to causing after-effect pain.

"Me, first." Elsa walked into the bathroom with the tube of relief in her hand, and sat on the toilet to apply it to her legs.

Anna unplugged the tub and stood; Elsa's head immediately turned and a smile formed on her lips. For fun, she gave her wife a little wolf whistle, which was met with a raised eyebrow and a rather devilish grin from the redhead.

"Perv." Anna stuck her tongue out and grabbed a towel from the rack, wrapping it around her body before stepping out of the tub.

"Just letting you know I like what I see." Elsa shrugged, still smirking, and handed the tube to her. "What should we do for dinner? I'm getting hungry."

"I could cook up some ramen really quick. When was the last time we had ramen?"

When you think of ramen, I know you think of those crappy cardboard Mr. Noodles. When Anna makes ramen, she makes it from scratch with chicken broth and fresh meat and vegetables which are always readily available in a chef's house. Would you expect any less?

"…I may even have some almond cake left over from the shop." She bit her bottom lip in thought as Elsa's eyes widened.

"Do you!? That would make my day." Elsa watched as Anna sat on the edge of the tub, squeezing some of the cream into her palm.

"What, watching me fall on my ass fifty times, didn't?" Anna narrowed her eyes at Elsa, but was smiling.

"You enjoyed it in the end; we could go again next weekend, maybe. Unless…you did have fun, didn't you?" Elsa's brows reflected worry, and she stood to walk over to her.

"I did. It never interested me before; then again neither did the skiing."

"But you enjoyed that." Elsa pressed a kiss to Anna's forehead.

"Mmhmm…"

"And…you'll probably enjoy snowshoeing when I get you to finally do it." Another kiss pressed to her brow.

"Possibly…" Anna tilted her head to accommodate Elsa placing kisses down the side of her face.

"Maybe you can convince me to go paintballing with you and Kristoff sometime; you know, to get back at me for all the extraneous activities I 'force' you into." She smiled as she gently nipped Anna's jawline, causing the usual shiver along her spine.

"This doesn't seem fair, you've caught me off guard with kisses, and I know you're trying to butter me up into agreeing to something." She closed her eyes as Elsa's mouth trailed down her neck, then stopped at the apex which met her shoulder.

"Me? Never. I just really enjoyed watching you skate, and…I realized how much I missed it. Olaf missed it, too."

"He and Marshmallow were insane! How did he get him up on his shoulder!?"

"Gunnar is very strong; Olaf is practically like a teddy bear for him." She kissed Anna's freckle sprinkled shoulder and stood up, reaching out to brush a stray strand of copper behind Anna's ear.

"I guess we could go again. It…wasn't so bad." Anna sighed and gave her blonde beauty a smile before twisting the lid back onto the tube and setting it aside. "But I want Kristoff to come, too."

"The more, the merrier."


End file.
